Issei, the Wannabe Harem King
by InfernThePyromaster13
Summary: Issei's life couldn't be better once the vanishing dragon dissapears. Now all he has to do is start his Harem! with help from a newcomer to the peerage of Rias Gremory, things are going to go smoothly. At least, that's what he thinks. Humor and Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Infern :D This is my first ever Fanfic! So please enjoy you readers. It is based after the final episode of Season 2. All critisism is accepted! Please review so I know to write more. That will be all. Now, ONWARDS!**

_~Issei POV~_

Life was going great since the battle with the Vanishing Dragon. Having all the club girls move in made me go down to the closest hardware store for some screws and a lock for my door. Which helped, until _someone_ started asking Koneko to kick the door down. Which is _not_ fun to try to explain to my parents.

I finally gathered enough guts to ask the President to be my girlfriend. I was so happy! But when we announced it to the club, I think the Thunder bolt that hit me in the back shortly after meant that some people (not naming who) wasn't very taken by the new development.

Today in training I decided to practise with Albion against Kiba and Xenovia. _That_ didn't end well. I think I'll try just doing some drills by myself... Asia didn't mind healing the cut down my backside though. It would've been pretty uncomfortable to sit down with that...

Back in the clubroom we were having a heated debate:

"I am NOT getting rid of my finisher move just because we are a couple now President!" I said angrily.

"Ara ara, let him keep it President! What harm can it do?" Smiled Akeno, sticking up for me. Ah Akeno... you're not like that when I use it on you now, are you?

"You're not the one who has to put up with your clothes being ripped off whenever your in Mr. Perverts room! I mean do you know how many school uniforms I've gone through just because of it?"

"I just try to save you the trouble of undressing President!"

Rias shaked her head. I love her crimson hair even more when she does that...

"I guess a pervert doesn't change. Keep it Issei. But the next time you use it on me or in my presence, it will be 1000 spankings for you. And you know how fun _that_ is."

I rubbed my backside remembering that..

"Yes President..."

Then we heard a mini-explosion from outisde. There was a boy, about my age, cornered by two shady-looking figures.

"We only want your Sacred Gear boy. Hand it over and expeience no pain." The first one said.

"Never!"

What?! That boy had a Sacred Gear? Azazel will be all over that.

"President we need to help him! What if they kill him?"

"No. Let us see how he fights. If he needs help, we help." She replied.

I went back to looking at what was happening. The boy now had two dark-blue gauntlets on his hands.

"Get ready for the Thunder you two!" The boy shouted as he charged at them. Every time a punch made contact against one of the men, a spark flashed. What was that?

One of the men fell down, spasming uncontrollably. The other one pulled out a long katana.

"I guess I'll have to slice you up then. No one ever gives their Sacred Gears to me. There could be much less blood if they did..."

The boy shot a bolt of lightning at the man's head, just as the Katana was pushed into his stomach. The man was electrocuted instantly; the boy fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"Asia, Issei, come on!" The President shouted as she ran downstairs. We followed her.

"Help please?" the boy asked weakly. He pulled the sword out.

"Asia heal him!" I shouted.

"No. I think he could be a good Rook for us. I will turn him into a Devil." She walked over to him.

"What is your name?"

He coughed. "H-Hiyoto... K-Kenshi"

"From now on Hiyoto, you shall live for me. Be reborn as my servant Devil, and as my Rook."

**So! That was my first chapter. Please review! I hope to write more if you all enjoy. Until next time everyone!**

**~Infern**


	2. Chapter 2

**So! Here we are in chapter 2! Please review the chapter if you enjoyed, or even if you didn't. I take all critisism! Also, my OC will not take over the story. Issei (AKA Harem king) is still the main character by far :D**

**Also, I noticed after reading back on the last chapter that it was more like a diary. The events were more sort of in the past. So I will try my best for that to not happen this time. Enjoy :)**

~Issei POV~

_The next day_

I woke up to find President's oppaiin my face. I guess nothing changes.

_"I must take advantage of this_" I thought, a perverted smile on my face.

I slowly started to caress her wonderful big oppai and I heard a moan. I smiled again.

"I-Issei...?" Asked President, as she yawned.

"I wasn't doing anything!" I shouted, quickly taking my hands away.

"I know what you were doing. Feel free to continue, I was quite enjoying that."

WHAAAATT?! Permision to touch her oppai?! This is gonna be fuuun! What should I do first?! My nose must be bleeding right now!

"If you say so President, I guess I have to." I almost... _almost_ got to start doing whatever I wanted to her oppai... and then the goddamn door got kicked down again.

"Thanks Koneko!" Asia smiled. "Wake up you two! Breakfast is ready!" She said, walking back out and downstairs.

"Why does this always happen to me..." I muttered. President sat up and started putting underwear on.

"Training starts on the new Rook today Issei. I hope you will help him like you helped Gasper"

"Of course! I'm happy to help. Speaking of that... Does that mean your Evil Pieces are now all taken up?"

She sighed.

"No Issei... actually they are not. I still have one more Rook left."

"How?! I thought you only get 15 Evil Pieces?"

She started putting her uniform on.

"Issei if I tell you this, you musn't breath a word to anyone. I'm serious."

"I promise I won't President."

"Ok... When I was small, and my brother started his Peerage, I was fascinated by the glowing red Chess pieces. I took one, a Rook just by chance and kept it to myself." She sat on the bed again. I quickly put my unifrom and sat back down next to her.

"Your brother didn't notice?"

"He did. But he simply got a new one. He thought it had been lost. But _I_ had it. I loved it so much... I don't know why. I eventually lost track of it. When my Peerage started and I was given my Evil Pieces, it appeared somehow, under my pillow. I realised it was a huge advantage. I kept it to myself."

"So... there is still someone to join our ranks then?"

"...Yes."

"Awesome!" I kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on, we should eat now" I said as I took her down and we headed downstairs.

Back in the Club room, we were meeting our new Rook again. His name was Hiyoto Kenshi. He had black messy hair and hazel eyes. He was pretty tall and looked quite athletic. He better not become more popular than me...

"Nice to meet you all. I'm so happy to be part of something after all this time, never being able to settle down."

"Your welcome here buddy. We have your back" I replied.

He bowed and President stepped forward.

"My name is Rias Gremory, head of the Occult Research Club and your new master. You will call me President from now on, ok?"

"Yes President." He bowed again.

"Hello! My name is Akeno Himejima. Ultimate sadist, President's Queen Chess piece and the Preistess of Thunder! Nice to meet you" she smiled. Did she never stop smiling?!

"Nice to meet you too Akeno. Should I call you that? Or Vice-President? Or Miss Himejima? Umm..."

Was he getting flustered? Hmmm... Akeno just smiled. OH MY GOD IS HER FACE JUST STUCK LIKE THAT?!

"Hey I'm Yuuto Kiba, the President's Knight. Call me Kiba. Our other Rook is on the sofa, she's Koneko Toujou. She doesn't speak much though."

"Our other Knight is currently training, along with our Bishops. You will meet them soon. They are all delightful people!" the President said.

"And I guess that leaves me. Hey my name is Issei Hyoudou. I'm Presidents Pawn, Holder of the sacred Boosted Gear and the Wannabe Harem King!" I exclaimed, showing him my Dragon Arm and just showing off.

"Also the world's biggest pervert" Koneko added. I rubbed the back of my head as Hiyoto laughed. Thanks for destroying my bedroom door_ and_ my coolnesss Koneko. God, you can be annoying.

"I guess it's my turn now. Hello everyone, my name is Hiyoto Kenshi. I am holder of the Lightning Gear. I'm 16 years of age and now a Devil. Ah, how life changes..." he chuckled.

"Issei?"

"Yes President?"

"We need to get Hiyoto enrolled. Can you acompany him and also show him around the school please?"

"Of course President. Come on Hiyoto. I will show you the school" I replied and smiled at Hiyoto. Maybe this guy could be a good friend? I sure hope so. And also... I want to find out more about his Sacred Gear. Could it be the Blue Dragon?

**And so! That was chapter 2! Did you enjoy? Review to tell me. Also, huge shoutout to DarkPlasmaDragon for the idea of the third Rook. I didn't know that Rias does eventually get another Rook so Thank you to him! I am currently reading the second Light Novel... So much still to learn . But until next time guys!**

**~Infern**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Me again with yet another chapter! I should be able to upload another one after this chapter this weekend. I've been kinda upset with recieve almost no reviews... so either no one is reading or you guys can't be bothered to take a minute out of your life to review. but I'll continue writing, because I like writing. So if you **_**are**_** reading this, please review. Sorry for such a long A/N. Now, on to chapter 3!**

~Hiyoto POV~

Issei was showing me around the school as we went to the enrollment office. On our way there, we saw a huge group of girls

"Ahh great..." Issei sighed and hung hi head down.

"Whats up Issei?" I asked.

"Hey look! Perv boy is with the new kid!" One of girls said, pointing at us.

"New kid get away from Hyoudou before he infects you with pervertness!"

"Will you guys shut UP!" Issei shouted. I just laughed.

"Come on Hiyoto... Let's get outta here"

We took another way to the office. At least this way there were no mobs of girls waiting to pounce on us.

"Don't worry about it Issei. I don't judge people. To be honest, I'm kinda perverted too."

"Really?"

"Well... not as much as you but its there" I smiled.

We finally got to the Enrollment office. We met a girl named Sona and explained the situation. She agreed and told me what class I'd be in.

"Thanks Sona" Issei said after everything was done.

"Yes thank you" I added.

We left and Issei showed me the training grounds. I saw three girls doing sprints and testing out magic spells and stuff.

"Are those the other Pieces President was talking about?"

"Yeah. Let's go and meet them" he starting going over to them.

"Come on!"

I followed him. I saw two blondes; one of them sat down, the other holding a ball suspended in mid-air; and a girl with blue hair practising with quite a big sword. It looked like it was emiting golden light.

"Asia, Xenovia, Gasper?"

"Oh hey Issei!" Exclaimed Asia happily.

"Everyone meet Hiyoto, he's our newest member and our second Rook!"

"Nice to meet you all! My name is Hiyoto Kenshi."

"Welcome Hiyoto! I'm Asia Argento. That's Xenovia Quarta and... wait, where's Gasper?"

"New people are scary!" I heard being shouted from a box.

"_That's_ Gasper. Gasper Vladi. He's kind of a scaredy-cat. Don't worry, he'll get used to you. Ready to train?"

"Bring it on" I smiled. "Lightning Gear!"

"Boosted Gear"

And so, the training began. Wow, Issei+Boostx10= Trouble.

_Evening time_

Issei had invited me over to spend the night at his, so I didn't have to spend the night in a bedroom at the Club building.

"Thanks Issei... This means a lot to me."

"No problem. Plus, I kinda need a night without Rias using me as a pillow... I can barely move..."

We both laughed. I got settled down on the floor and before I knew it, I was out cold. The last thing I remember is Issei locking the door and turning the light off. Boy, that training had worn me out.

**There we have it! Chapter 3 is over. Next chapter Hiyoto will finally start his Devil work! Like I said before, please review. I'd really apreciate the support. See you all next time!**

**~Infern**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! It's me, Infern. This is chapter 4, as easily seen. Please review to just let me know your reading, so I can continue to write. I noticed the last chapter was much shorter than chapter 2. Probably because my friend kept distracting me while I was writing. Maybe this will make up for it..?**

~Hiyoto POV~

I woke up at 5 AM hearing a large bang from somewhere in the house. Was I the only one who had noticed it? I quietly got out of bed, unlocked the door and looked down the hall. There was a light on downstairs. I summoned my Lightning Gear and slowly made my way down. I looked into the kitchen and saw Asia getting a glass of water.

"Thank goodness, it's just you" I said, relieved.

"Oh! Hiyoto! Sorry if I woke you up... I knocked into something on my way here. I'm extremely clumsy you see..." She replied, looking down at her feet with a slight blush on her face.

"It's fine. I wasn't having a very good night anyway. Why are you up at this time?"

"I just couldn't sleep, so I came down here to get a glass of water."

"Mind if I join you?" I asked. I _was_ pretty thirsty...

"No, not at all" she smiled.

I went over to the cupboard and took a glass, the I filled it up and took a sip.

"So... how do you find being a Devil?" She asked

"It's awesome, but weird at the same time. Like, right now I feel over-energetic. But yesterday throught the whole day, I just wanted to sleep."

"Yeah, it was like that for me too. But you'll get used to it. I barely notice it now..."

We talked for another 20 minutes, until we both felt much more tired. When Asia was about to go back to her room I said:

"Don't worry about waking Issei up tomorow. He told me how your like a second alarm clock." She blushed again.

"I'll wake him up for you tomorow, ok?"

"Thanks Hiyoto.. Sleep tight" she said as she smiled and went back into her room. I returned to Issei's and got back into bed.

_Need to wake Issei up tomorow... Don't forget._

And I fell asleep, once again.

_The following morning (At a time suitable to wake up)_

"ISSEI GET UP! BREAKFAST IS READY AND YOUR NOT EVEN DRESSED!"

He covered his face in his pillow. I summoned Lightning Gear and shocked him.

"Hey what was that for?!"

"Get up lazy bones" I replied.

The school day went by like a blur. Once everyone had left and it was now dark, I was doing the most amazing Devil job ever:

Handing out... FLYERS! *Epic music plays in background*

Yes, I was on my bike, cycling around town, delivering flyers to those who ask for Devil services. I.E: Greedy people.

These flyers are like wish slips. If you wish hard enough, a Devil from our club will appear through a magic circle to grant you that wish. But, as President said: Different lives have different value.

By the time I had finished, I was drenched in sweat and needed a shower. I got back to the clubroom and asked President if I could use her shower. She agreed and said that she would leave the room to make me feel more comfortable. I bowed and thanked her. Once she had left, I stripped down and got in. The shower was like Heaven... I must've been in there for about fifteen minutes. I dried off and put some underwear on, along with my trousers. I called President in again as I was putting a shirt on. And then Akeno walked in and I just stood there, mesmorized my her beautiful face

"Um... Hiyoto?"

"Y-Yes President?"

"Please do your shirt up. I'm not saying you don't have a nice chest, but Akeno might pounce on you if you don't."

I blushed and buttoned my shirt up.

"Aww President I was enjoying that view..."

I blushed even more. I must've looked like a tomato. Not the best look in my opinion.

"I'll be taking my leave now. Thanks for letting me use the shower President. See you both tomorow" I said as I left.

~Rias POV~

"I think he likes you Akeno. He seems your type too" I said

"Yes. I think so too." She sighed.

Maybe there could be something there... but it's too early to say. I will need to observe them together further.

**Was that long enough for you all? No? Then get rekt :P Next chapter will be Rias POV. And as for Hiyoto and Akeno? Love is in the air :D**

**Please review and I'll see you all next time!**

**~Infern**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers. Today on Teleshopping, we will be advertising Emerald Redstone Lamps. This lamp costs you your life savings and your wife left you telling you to stop buying OVER-PRICED LAMPS, but you didn't listen because you know this lamp makes you better than other people.**

**Ahem, Chapter 4.**

~Rias POV~

Issei offered Hiyoto to stay in his room again. But before Hiyoto could reply, Akeno said that he could stay with her, so we could have the night together. Which was surprisingly nice of her, even for her to be my best friend.

I was really tired, so straight after dinner I went upstairs to Issei's room to go to bed. He shortly followed and got in next to me. I kissed him and whispered in his ear:

"I think you should take my virginity tonight, Issei Hyoudou."

He went silent. I looked at him and saw his eyes full of glee and his nose spouting blood. I wiped the blood away and started kissing him more passionately. I knew he was back in this world when he started kissing me back. He flipped me onto the bed so that he was on top. He wrapped his arms around me as I cast a spell on the door. No one, and I mean _no one_ is interrupting this.

~Akeno POV~

Issei and Rias went to bed early. Which left Asia helping Xenovia with some homework, Gasper and Koneko playing a board game, Issei's parents watching TV and me and Hiyoto talking to each other. I learnt so much about him: How his parents had died when he was only a baby; how he had never been able to live somewhere for more than 3 months because of those now dead Devils hunting for his Sacred Gear; how he loved Anime and video games... I couldn't stop asking him things. I wanted to know more. Eventually we went upstairs to my room. He started making a bed on the floor.

"Fufu, don't sleep on the floor. Sleep in my bed. I can assure you it's much comfier than the cold hard floor" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"If you insist."

He stopped laying out the bed and got changed into a T-shirt and Pijama bottoms and got into bed.

"Wow... I haven't slept in a proper bed in forever! It's like heaven!"

I smiled.

"I'm going to get changed quickly. Can you help me with my bra?" I asked, slightly blushing.

"Uh.. sure."

He got up and I turned around. He un-clipped it and turned away.

"Feel free to look if you want. I don't mind" I said, putting my arm on his shoulder.

"No, I'm fine. I don't want you to think I'm a pervert..."

I smiled at his reply. He has more pride than Issei, thats for sure. I put on my purple nightie and got into bed. He got in next to me.

"Uh... goodnight then..."

Aww he's nervous... how cute. I slowly got closer to him and pressed my chest against his arm. I heard him inhale sharply.

"Akeno.. y-your oppai..."

"Do you like them?"

"Uh... Yes... They're uh... really soft..." I smiled.

"Can I tell you something? I think I'm falling for a boy. He's tall... He's got black hair and hazel eyes... he likes Anime... well... in other words... you."

I saw his eyes widen as I got on top of him and kissed him. He had lovely lips. He started kissing back. He was good. Has he done this before? I put my hands in his hair and flipped him on top of me. Is it time? Yes... I think it is.

**And there we go. Buy my Emerald Redstone Lamps today. Show everyone your better than them.**

**Ahem, that was chapter 4. I will not go into their business. Next chap should be either Hiyoto or Akeno POV. See you all next time! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! Sorry for my outburst about Emerald Redstone Lamps last chapter. I'll be keeping that side of me at bay for now. On to chapter 6. AkenoxHiyoto finally happened :D I hope to make this chapter the longest so far. So enjoy! And review of course. My body is ready for them, after all.**

~Hiyoto POV~

I woke up the next morning. It was 8:43 AM. How had my alarm not gone off? Oh yeah... IT'S SATURDAY! WOOOOOO!

Anyway. Akeno's head was on my chest. My... bare... chest. And her chest was pressed against my arm. Her... bare... chest. I checked under the covers; I was nude. LAST NIGHT WASN'T JUST A WET DREAM?! So... I'm no longer a virgin! Wait. I'm no longer a virgin. Was I good enough? Did I hurt her? Did we use protection?! I just can't believe it actually happened. Look at how peaceful she is, she's so beautiful when she sleeps... I kissed her forehead. Then Asia walks in.

"Breakfast is ready you tw-" She went red.

"I'll uh... save you both some..." She said in a quiet voice, and then ran out of the room. All I heard after was shouting from downstairs. Thanks Asia, for telling everyone.

"Good... Mo-morning... Hiyoto..." Akeno muttered sleepily as she curled into me more.

"Hey sleepy-head. Breakfast is ready. Do you wanna get up yet?"

"Maybe in a little..." her eyes closed again. Is my chest that comfy? I too decided to go back to sleep again. About an hour later, Akeno woke me up. She was already dressed.

"Get up you" She smiled.

I got out of bed, not remembering I was already naked. I fell back and scrambled back into bed. Akeno giggled.

"Don't be silly! We've already seen each other naked! But... If it makes you feel comfortable I'll wait downstairs." She smiled at me

I blushed. "Thanks..."

She went downstairs and I got dressed. I planned on asking Akeno out for lunch, on a proper date. So I put on my favourite black jeans and a simple dark blue shirt. I then went downstairs.

Akeno and I sat next to each other and everyone, and I mean _everyone_ was staring at us. Uncomfortable much? Finally, Issei helped us out and got everyone having converations abiut what they would do this weekend.

"Akeno?"

"Yes Hiyoto?"

"Would you like to go out for some lunch with me later? On me of course."

She smiled. "That would be great! Do you wanna go shopping too? I'll get you something, my treat" she winked.

"Sounds great. About 1:00 we'll leave?"

"Yeah ok" she smiled again and kissed me. Her kisses were like the most amazing things in the world. That and her oppai of course.

One O'clock came pretty quickly, and Akeno and I had just left.

"Wait up you guys!" Shouted Issei, running up to us.

"Do you guys wanna double date with us tonight?" He asked, sucking in air. I looked at Akeno.

"That sounds great Issei. It was Rias' idea I'm guessing?"

"Actually, I thought of it" Issei replied, looking proud of himself.

"We will organize it later, ok?" He said. We both nodded and headed into town.

We decided to work up an appetite before getting food, so we hit the shops first. I always go to my favourite video game shop whenever I go shopping, so Akeni and I went there first. I bought a new Legend of Zelda game and Akeno bought a Gameboy and Pokemon Yellow. Then, she took me to her favourite clothes shop. She wanted to model loads of stuff for me. All I know is that there was this one dress that she looked stunning in. It was strapless and pure white, and it showed her legs from the knees down.

"Do you like it?"

"Hiyoto? HIYOTO!"

Oops, I was too focused on looking at her I didn't hear anything.

"Y-Yeah it looks amazing!"

She smiled. "Yay! I'll get this one!"

She went back into the dressing room, got changed again and brought the dress out.

"Right, time to find you something!"

"Wait what?"

"I did say I'd get you something silly, don't you remember?" She grabbed my hand and took me into the Men's section.

I tried on loads of stuff just like Akeno. In the end she bought me a dark blue Hoodie with the Cookie Monster face on it.

"It looks great on you!" She said. When I looked into the mirror, it_ did_ look pretty great, especially with my jeans.

We went through a couple of other clothes shops, a sweet shop and the Disney store to get Gasper something. He loved Mickey Mouse...

After all that we went for lunch. I took her to my favourite Italian place. We ordered a Medium sized pizza with ham, peperroni, spiced beaf, peppers, sweetcorn and pineapple. It was really good.

We went back home at about 5:00 and went upstairs again to put our new stuff away. Issei's parents agreed to let me live with Akeno in her room, as it was basically the only room not being shared. After that, we both got a shower (not at the same time) and got ready for dinner. I was going to wear my new jumper and some black skinny jeans. Akeno was wearing her new dress. Damn did she look stunning...

**There you go! Another chapter done for you all. Review and give me ideas on where they could go for dinner tonight! Thanks and see you all soon!**

**~Infern**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! Its me bringing you all a new chapter! If you enjoyed, review to tell me :D**

**Also, please reccomend some Anime to me! I am currently watching No Game No Life and after this I shall move to SAO, then Fairy Tail, then maybe Akame ga Kill. So I'm taking reccomendations :3 Anyway, into the next chapter!**

~Hiyoto POV~

Me and Issei were talking downstairs as we waited for the girls to get ready.

"So did you and Akeno actually... y'know..?"

I blushed. "Yeah... we did. Didn't you and President also..?"

Then it was his turn to blush. That said it all.

"I wonder when they will be ready..." I muttered. And speak of those Devils, there they came down the stairs. Both of our jaws dropped. Akeno was wearing the dress she bought today, but the way she had done her makeup made her look like she radiated eternal beauty. Rias was wearing a long black dress that came down to her ankles, with a long slit one one of the sides, and a crimson red interior. She looked simply amazing. Issei thought the same. I'm sure his down parts thought the same too. There was quite a bulge coming from that area.

"Y-you look absolutely stunning" I said to Akeno as I rose and took her hand.

"Wow President... I don't know what to say..."

"Your pants seem to know" Akeno replied, making Issei go redder than a tomato.

"Both of you, for tonight just call me Rias, ok?"

"Of course" replied Issei

"Shall we go?" I asked, locking my arm with Akeno's.

"Yes, we shall" she replied. We said goodbye to everyone and left.

We arrived at the restaurant about 20 minutes later. It was a very high class one too. _Only the best for them_ Issei had said. We were going to pool our money together to pay.

We all ordered drinks and then our food. I was having a steak with peppercorn sauce, Issei was having a tuna burger; Rias was having a tuna steak, and Akeno was having Scallops.

We all talked and laughed and made jokes until our food came. We all ordered another drink and got stuck in. It was _delicious_. I tried some of Akeno's scallops and she tried some of my steak. Scallops aren't really my thing I don't think. Issei offered me a piece of his burger which was amazing. He thought the same of my steak. Rias got defensive of her food when Issei asked, so the only one who got to try some was Akeno. Once our plates were cleared, we ordered dessert.

Me and Akeno were sharing a chocolate brownie with vanilla ice cream. Issei ordered a strawberry cheescake and Rias ordered a mango sorbet. I couldn't believe how good that brownie was. I was going to remember that brownie for years to come. Now both Rias _and_ Issei got protective of their food. They only shared between them. I guess I'll try the cheescake next time then...

We headed home at about 11:00 PM. Me and Akeno said goodnight to the others and went straight to bed. I myself was tired and so was Akeno.

It was warm tonight, so I slept topless and just with a pair of pijama shorts. Akeno slept fully nude. Issei had told me how neither of them can really sleep unless they're naked.

"Did you like last night? I hope I wasn't bad..." I whispered in Akeno's ear.

"Well... its just that... no, I won't say."

"Please tell me oh my god did I do something wrong am I a dad now I'm panicking someone help-"

She kissed me on the lips.

"I'm joking. Everything was fine. I really enjoyed it. Oh and don't worry. You won't be a father yet. We used protection, remember?"

I calmed down.

"Ok now I can sleep peacefully" I said as I setteled down. She got in next to me and curled into my chest again. I put my arms around her and cuddled her.

"What should we do tomorow?" I asked

"Let's just chill out. We do have homework you know."

Crap. Homework. WHY DO YOU RUIN MY LIFE?!

I kissed her and closed my eyes. This was the start of us. I just knew we would be together, 'till death do us part.

_The next morning_

I woke up at 10:47 AM and groaned. I had 3 goddamn assignments for Monday. I woke Akeno up and recieved a spark in my face for my troubles. I'll leave her to it.

I went downstairs after getting dressed and had breakfast. Then the dreadful homework began. I spent 4 hours doing all those assignments. I better get good marks...

I decided to start playing my new game until dinner. Akeno sat next to me on the sofa and started watching TV.

Why can't weekends just not end?

We had dinner and watched some TV for a couple of hours before going to bed. Tomorow was another school day.

_God, if you're there, please. Kill me now so I don't have to go to school?_

I got a headache for that. F*** this...

Akeno kissed me and that brought me back to my senses.

"Wanna have a little fun before we go to bed?" She asked, a mischeivous smile on her face. She lifted her Gameboy up.

"Let's do this" I replied. This was gonna be fuuuuun! Pokemon all the way baby!

**There you have it, chapter 7. Enjoyed it? Review my little Chimchars. From now on, YOU ARE ALL MY CHIMCHARS! MUAHAHAHAHA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Me again yay :D How are you my chimchars? Here is chapter 8! Hope you all enjoy! **

~Issei POV~

Hiyoto skipped school today. Probably because he was up until 5 AM playing Pokemon... I'm surprised that Akeno didn't stay off too. She said they stayed up together so...

I decided to tell Motohama and Matsuda that I was dating President and then they both tried to crush my skull. What a great way to start the day! They also decided to spred that piece of information around the class. Of course no one believed them. So when President came in to get me and kissed me on the lips, all hell broke out. She took me to the club room where everyone was. And some other tall man with sort of long black hair.

"Issei. This is Ryusei Kenshi. He is-"

"My brother." Hiyoto interrupted.

He was... Hiyoto's brother?! But Hiyoto said his family died!

"Yes, I am his brother. I have come here to take him into my Peerage."

"And I already said. I'm not going. So get out of here BEFORE I BREAK YOUR F**KING FACE!"

"HIYOTO! Control you anger. NOW! He's your brother!"

"AND HE KILLED OUR PARENTS!"

Everyone looked at Ryusei.

"Yes, I killed our parents. Only because they would't let me take him under my peerage."

"You also sent those men after me! They pretty much killed me you know!"

"Yeah well if you weren't going to join my peerage I wanted your Gear. So... Are you going to join me or will I have to kill you in front of your little friends?"

President stepped in front of Hiyoto. I went to her side. Akeno went on the other.

"No one touches my servant. I ask you to leave Mr. Kenshi, or I will have to remove you myself."

He laughed.

"You may be the little sister of the great Maou-sama, but I assure you, you are no match for me. Now, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

The force that came out of his voice made me want to believe him.

"Hey douche-bag! Talk to her like that again and I'll balance break your backside!" I summoned my Boosted Gear. Akeno turnt to her battle-self.

"Touch my boyfriend and I'll kill you!" She said cheerfully, smiling at Ryusei.

"Brother. Get out of here or I wont hold back." I saw his gauntlets appear.

"I too know how to balance break, older brother. Me and Issei would be no chance for you."

"Let's have a Rating Game then! You win, I leave you all alone. _I_ win, I leave you all and take Hiyoto with me. Deal?"

President showed no hesitation in accepting.

"But beware Kenshi. Touch any of my servants before the Rating Game and I'll have your head ."

He simply smiled. Then he stepped into a magic circle and dissapeared.

"Guys you didn't have to accept. I would've killed him."

President smiled.

"Your my servant Hiyoto." She hugged him and put his face in her oppai

"Oh yeah, sorry Akeno. That's your job now, isn't it?"

"Oh it's alright Rias! Just this once." She winked.

After all this I saw Hiyoto leave with tears in his eyes.

"President... should I go after him?"

"Yes. Please do. But take him out. Don't take him home, ok?"

I nodded and left.

I found Hiyoto on a corner block, just 5 minutes away from school. He was crying and looking at something on his phone. I went over.

"Hey... you ok?"

He wiped his tears.

"Yeah... it's just hard you know? He killed them... He tried to kill me... I... I JUST HATE HIM!" He punched the wall behind him and left a hole.

"Come on. Let's go to the arcade. It'll help you forget about all this."

He nodded and we went off to the arcade. I was going to kick his brother's ass this Rating Game. No, _we_ were going to kick his ass. For Hiyoto.

**So this is one of the plot twists I have in store for you all! Did you enjyoy my chimchars? You better have. OR I WILL CLOSE COMBAT YOU ALL!**

**Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi readers! Sorry for uploading just once this weekend. I will be back to normal this week! Anyway here you go!**

~Issei POV~

We were at the arcade for about 3 hours. Hiyoto was enjoying himself. Looks like I'm being a good friend then...

After the arcade we went for hamburgers at our favourite fast food place.

"It's Valentine's day tomorow..." Hiyoto said quietly, eating his burger.

I facepalmed. I haven't got a present for President!

Hiyoto laughed.

"I haven't got one either. Let's go shopping after this."

We finished and looked around the shops for things that they might like. Hiyoto decided on a simple but elegant cream colored Kimono with a pink blossom tree on the right side. It looked like it would go well on Akeno...

He paid and we went to look for something for President.

I decided on a black lace underwear set, a huge box of chocolate (President _loves _chocolate), and a bouquet of roses. Hiyoto also bought some roses and a box of chocolate. After that we went home.

Hiyoto went straight to bed. Akeno shortly followed to check on him. President sat on my lap as we watched TV. Her ass is so soft...

Then Xenovia came over.

"I'm still waiting to make a baby Issei."

"Xenovia I'm not going to make a baby with you!"

"I agree. The only person he will make a baby with is me. So you're out of luck there. Maybe find another guy."

Asia stormed over.

"It's not fair! I love Issei too! We've been living together longer than you both!" She shouted, jumping onto me.

I put my head in my hands. I got up, pushing the girls on the sofa.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone."

I went upstairs and got in bed. President came up about 15 minutes later.

"Tomorow is Valentine's day. Wanna go out for dinner just the two of us?" I asked.

"Sounds wonderful" She smiled.

She snuggled into me and I turned the light off.

"I love you, President..." I whispered

"I love you too, Issei..." She whispered back.

_The next morning_

~Rias POV~

I woke up to find myself alone in bed. There was a present on Issei's desk. I got up naked and went over. There was a ginormous box of chocolates, a bouquet of flowers and a white box wrapped in a red bow. I checked the tag: _Love Issei, the unstoppable Pawn._

I smiled. Issei can be so bigheaded sometimes... I opened the box and found a black bra and panties with no wiring. The detail was amazing! It looked very sexy. I decided to put it on. I then got into my uniform.

Downstairs, Issei and Hiyoto were talking in hushed tones.

"What are you two talking about?"

They both shot up.

"Nothing! Nothing to concern you." Issei replied with a scared look on his face. He then came over and kissed me.

"Happy Valentine's day beautiful. Would you like some tea lovingly prepared by Hiyoto?"

"Of course, that would be splendid." I replied, kissing him back. "But I still want to know what you both were talking about."

I walked over and sat down next to Hiyoto. Issei passed me some tea. It was lovely. Then Asia and Xenovia came downstairs, shortly followed by Akeno and Koneko.

"Now that everyone is here, I have an announcement. Tomorow we will be going to our lovely villa once again for training. Issei, Koneko, Asia and Akeno, you all know the spot. The school will not mind thanks to Sona. So I want everyone to pack tonight. Now, go and enjoy Valentine's day!"

Akeno came over and whispered something in Hiyoto's ear, then kissed him on the cheek. Hiyoto blushed and sipped his tea. We all had breakfast and headed off to school together. The whole Hiyoto and Akeno thing had not yet been released to the school. So seeing them holding hands and talking as they walked into school was a big shock. Rumors spread like wildfire. I also saw a rather cute boy giving Asia a card and a rose. Asia blushed and ran off. Love is so cute...

School was pretty boring. Club was cancelled tonight so we could pack. Kiba also came over to our house.

Later on, Issei and I went out for dinner again. We had lots of fun and even got a discount because it was a couple's night. As we were walking home, we were talking about training.

"How do you think Hiyoto will hold up with the hike?" Issei asked.

"Pretty well, actually. I've seen him in his athletics class and he has very high stamina. But the weight might be a bit tough for him. If you did it, I'm sure he can."

"Hey! I wasn't that weak!" Issei stated, getting annoyed.

I laughed and kissed him.

"You so were."

"No I wasn't!"

"But you were! You were like a little puppy. So cute!"

"I WASN'T!"

This continued even at home. Both Kiba and Koneko were on my side. Akeno and Asia must've took pity on him though. Hiyoto just laughed through the whole thing.

Eventually Issei got fed up and went to bed. I said goodnight to everyone and followed.

"Were just messing around, you don't have to get so insulted!" I shouted as I walked in.

He was obviously upset. I sat next to him and put my hand on his.

"Hey. You weren't weak. You just didn't have your full potential. Don't worry about it!"

He looked at me and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I started kissing back and put my arms around his neck. We fell onto the bed and laughed.

"Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorow you know."

He agreed and we got into bed. We both fell asleep shortly after. Issei didn't unwrap his arms from me the whole time we slept.

He loves me. And I love him.

**Thank you all for reading! Next one soon. Once again sorry for no uploads! Review and follow if you haven't already! Bye my chimchars!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey what is up my chimchars! Sorry for lacking the updates. Parents just suck sometimes, y'know? But anyway! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy :D**

~Hiyoto POV~

I woke up. Only 20 minutes till I had to be out of bed. Today after school we would be heading of to our personal villa to start training. Let's hope this is a good day.

I turned around. Akeno was still sleeping peacefully. Naked as always. She said that she can't sleep otherwise. Well, no complaints from me. But, I was naked too. So something obviously happened last night. Why can I never remember though? I checked my phone and read my messages. Nothing new. Today shoukd be a nice, boring day.

I got up, got into my uniform and kissed Akeno on the cheek. Then I headed downstairs. Only Issei's mum **(Or mom for you americans) **was up. I still didn't know her well enough to call her 'mum' but she still considered me one of her own. I sat down at the table.

"Morning dear! Would you like some tea?"

"Please, that would be lovely."

She passed me a cup. It smelt lovely, and tasted that way too. I thanked her and finished the cup. I went upstairs to take a shower.

By the time I had finished, most people were up and breakfast was almost ready. So I towel-dried my hair and went back downstairs.

I ate quickly and went to school. Akeno managed to catch up to me and we walked together.

"Did you enjoy last night?" She asked, a sly smile on her face

"I can't remember anything... last thing I _can_ remember is getting into bed and you getting in next to me."

She looked down

"Oh..."

I put my arm around her.

"I'm sorry... If I could remember I'm sure I would've enjoyed it. Don't get down about it, ok?"

She looked at me and I kissed her. I spent most of the day trying to remember what actually happened.

In my last hour, I started to feel sick. I was allowed to go to the bathroom. I decided to pass through Akeno's homeroom to see if she was there. She was, but the guy with her obviously wasn't happy about something. I slowed down. The guy went into a rampage and shoved Akeno against the locker, pinning her arms up.

"HEY! WHAT THE F**K DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" I shouted at him. No one touches my girlfriend.

"Oh look! Its Hiyoto Kenshi! You see, I disaprove of your relationship. Before you came along, Akeno loved me! But now, she's gone all crazy for you. So, I thought I would take her first time, so that if you ever gathered the guts to f**k her, she would feel guilty for it not being her first time! But maybe its better for you to watch. Maybe you can masturbate to it after?"

This guy was seriously pissing me off. I already know Akeno loved Issei, so where is this bull coming from?

"So you just sit there and watch ok?" His hand rose to her oppai. _HELL NO IS HE TOUCHING THEM!_

"You can learn like this you know!" He said. Akeno tried to move away as his hand touched her oppai.

Then, a switch flicked in my head. The switch that comes only when I'm just at the limit of my anger. Before I could even do anything, I had the guy by the throught. I slammed him onto the floor. He tried to grab me but I stomped on his other hand. He squealed like a pig. I picked him up again by the neck and slammed him into a locker so hard it left a dent. My fist crunched against his nose and blood spurted. I knee'd him in the stomach and he coughed up a little blood.

"You _dare _touch my girlfriend?! I will make you regret it!" I shouted, anger in my voice.

He shook his head. His pitiful face made me want to hit him more. I pulled him towards me and whispered in his ear.

"Touch her again, no, touch _anyone_ I care about, and I will break every bone in your puny body." I let go of him and he ran off.

I looked at myself. I had blood smeared on the fist I used to break his nose. My shirt also had blood splattered on it. I looked at Akeno. She looked shocked. But there was something else in her eyes. _Fear_. I had scared her.  
I ran off to the closest bathroom and threw up for about ten minutes. I washed my hands off and tried to get the blood off my shirt, but it wouldn't budge. I'd need to discard it. Issei's mum would raise questions.

At the end of the day, I grabbed a spare shirt from the club room and changed. I then threw away the blood splattered one. I felt terrible. What had come over me? Of course he was touching my girlfriend's oppai but I didn't have to go crazy on him...

I got home late and recieved a talking to from President for delaying the trip. I got into new clothes and we headed off. Has Akeno told anyone yet?

I was made to carry Akeno and Asia's luggage aswell as my own. No biggy. We arrived later than planned thanks to me, so I went to bed without eating dinner. I don't know how long it was until Akeno came in.

"H-Hiyoto..?"

I pretened to be asleep. She got in next to me and put her head on my chest.

"Thank you... If you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you..."

She snuggled into me.

"I love you too..." I whispered.

**So! Bit of a dark chapter. But it is my decision to do what I want with my OC! Review and follow the story if you haven't already! Bye my chimchars!**


	11. Chapter 11

**What is up people! Bringing another chapter to you all! Remember to review guys! Thinking of adding a new OC, so give me your ideas! Here it is.**

~Hiyoto POV~

I woke up the next morning. I thought President was going to get everyone up early to start training? Eh, no complaints from me. It was 7:36 AM. My phone ramg. It was Sora, one of my friends in class.

"Why are you calling at this unholy hour?" I asked him

"You're not at school. Was wondering where you are, that's all."

"I told you I'm going on a trip with my club, remember?"

"Ohhh yeah. So you're still not up yet?"

"Just woke up."

"Lucky... Anyway, who's villa are you staying in?"

"The President's."

"That crimson hair girl, Rias... Gremory?"

"Yeah. S-"

"The really hot one?"

"Yeah. Any-"

"With the huge oppai?"

"Yes. Bu-"

"That goes out with Issei Hyoudou?"

"SHUT UP!"

Akeno stirred.

"Great now you've made me wake up- never mind."

"Who?"

"No one."

Akeno yawned.

"H-Hiyoto..? Is that you?"

"Your in bed with Akeno?!" Sora asked, surprised.

"Yeah. An-"

"So you're not a virgin anymore?"

"Yeah but that's not the-"

"Omigod you had sex last night?!"

"No but-"

"So you are still a virgin?"

"No-"

"Then you did oral?"

"Shut up! The first time was like a week ago. Calm down!"

"So you've done it other times too?"

"Well yeah."

"How many?!"

"Like two or three..."

"So you're getting regular sex?"

"Sort of."

"F**K YOU MAN! YOU'VE BEEN HER FOR LIKE WHAT 2 WEEKS AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS ONE OF THE GREAT ONEE-SAMAS _AND_ YOU'RE GETTING REGULAR SEX?!"

"I'm just awesome! You can't change that!"

He put the phone down. Haha, my awesomeness is too much for him.

Akeno sat up and cuddled me. I kissed her.

"Good morning, sorry for the rude awakening" I said

She smiled.

"It's fine. He seemed quite impressed with you. And no, you can't change how awesome you are"

I blushed.

"Or cute"

I blushed more.

"Or stupid"

My blush dissapeared and she giggled, then kissed me.

"We should go and find Rias. It's not right for her not to wake us up on training."

I got dressed in some training shorts and a shirt. Akeno put on her training suit. I now have no issues with us changing in the same room.  
We went to the living room. Everyone was up apart from Issei and Rias.  
Weird...

They woke up about an hour later. I don't think they were ready for any training. They were obviously hungover! And they didn't tell me about the alcohol?! Wow...

We did no training today. So not good. Hopefully they wont get drunk out of their minds again and we can start tomorow...

In our bedroom, Sora called again.

"What's up Sora?"

"Your fight incident is now all across the school."

Great. I had almost forgot about that...

"So what?"

"You're suspended for 3 days. Not only that, but now that douchebag and his group of idiots are after you. Watch your back."

"Let them come..."

"You don't understand. Some of them look like they've taken steroids. You cannot be in a good position."

"Maybe not. Tell them to stay away."

He laughed.

"I have your back the whole way Hiyoto."

"...Thanks Sora. That means a lot."

"Well, I'm off to bed. Talk later yeah?"

"Sure."

I hung up and got into a pair of pijama bottoms. Then I got into bed. Akeno got in after.

"You know that boy I beat up?"

"Of course. What about him?"

"His group of friends now want my head."

"Fufufu, the stuff you get into... Just lay low, ok? Well, unless someone tries to touch your property." She winked and I smiled. I kissed her and layed down. She put her head on my chest. I was her favourite pillow, after all. After thinkin about everything, I fell into sleep. Tomorow I start training. There's no backing out now.

**Did you all enjoy? Review to tell me! Also want suggestions on an OC! Thank you all for reading! Bye my chimchars :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Another chapter up! Still waiting for OC suggestions . But anyway, enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review, favouriteand follow if you haven't already!**

~Issei POV~

I woke up, thankfully not hungover this time, at 6 AM. Training was to begin. Ugh...

We all met in the training ground about half an hour later.

"Ok everyone! We will be starting off with some duels. First up: Kiba and Hiyoto" President announced. They both stepped into the mini arena. Kiba summoned his Holy Devil Sword; Hiyoto his Lightning gear.

"And... go!"  
Kiba darted forward to Hiyoto, striking straight down. Hiyoto sort of turnt into an electric screwball and shot into the air, then bursted backwards. That was new... Hiyoto charged electricity into his right fist and rocketed forward. Kiba blocked the attack with his sword, but I saw the electricity spark up his blade. He almost dropped it when the spark reached the hilt. He jumped back.

"Let's get serious then!" Kiba shouted. His sword exploded into a combination of black and white flame. I heard Hiyoto curse. Kiba once again charged. Hiyoto waited for the strike and at the last moment put both his gauntlets up to block. The power was so immense, Hiyoto was slowly getting pushed back. Just as Kiba's power started to get weaker, Hiyoto shouted.

"_OVERLOAD!" _his Gear shouted. There was a huge flash, and Kiba's flames were gone. He looked astounded.

"H-How?!"

Hiyoto smiled and held up his hand. The black and white flames were dancing around in his palm.

"Ready?"

"Uh oh..."

Hiyoto threw the flames. Kiba didn't even try to block, he just jumped out of the way. But the blast still got to him and he hit a tree.

"Oh shit! Kiba!" Hiyoto shouted as he ran over.

We all followed.

"You ok? Here lemme help you" Hiyoto said, helping him up.

"That was some powerful stuff... How did you do that?!"

"I don't actually know..." He had a confused look on his face.

Once Kiba had his cuts treated, it was time for round 2. This was winner stays on, so Hiyoto was still up.

"Next round, Hiyoto and Koneko!"

They both entered the arena.

"And... go!"

It was mainly just an exchange of punches between the two. Wow... Hiyoto was experienced! How can he know to fight so well, if he has only been training for about a week?

Eventually, Koneko found an opening. She jabbed into his belly and followed with a nasty kick... That hit Hiyoto right in his private parts. He fell backwards, clutching his crotch and squealing.

"Sorry, wasn't aiming there." Koneko apologised emotionessly.

We ran over.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I helped him up. As soon as he was on his feet, he tried to take a step forward and sat back down, howling in pain. Asia tried to move his hands to heal him but they wouldn't budge.

"Let me heal you! It's fine!"

"No..- Too... Embarrasing-"

Eventually Akeno managed to move his hands so Asia could work her magic. A couple of minutes later, and Hiyoto was fine. He sat down with Akeno to watch the next duel.

"Up next, Koneko and Issei!"  
Ah crap. I hope I don't end up like Hiyoto.

After an intense 8 minutes of fighting, I had won! I am sooo badass.

I amazingly went on a winning streak. All I had to do now was beat Hiyoto. This should be fun!

"Ok people! Final match. Issei and Hiyoto. Let's make this fun and take bets!" President announced.

We both stepped into the arena.

"Issei?" President asked.

"Yes?"

"I want you to Balance Break."

"But you said-"

"Just do it. I give you permission."

I took a deep breath.

"And... GO!"

Ok, come on Ddraig! Let's do this!

"_EXPLOSION!"_

"Balance... BREAK!"  
I exploded into red light and re-formed wearing my mighty dragon scale. Hiyoto's eyes widened and I smiled. Let's do this!

~Hiyoto POV~

I have to admit, I thought I was screwed. Every shot of demonic power he fired left craters in the ground. I eventually jumped into the air, turnt into my screwball and fired towards him. Even with his scale, I could tell it had got through. But it had taken a chunk of my power. I fell to the ground in a crouched position. Come on Lightning Gear, show me what you're really made of!

_"OVERLOAD!"_

Lightning sparked around me in and out of my body. I need more!

_Say it._

Um... who said that?

_Say it. You want power? I grant you it. You know what to say._

But who are you?!

_The dragon living inside you. I am Grafl, the mighty Thunderstorm Dragon. Now, say it._

I jumped into the air and faced Issei.

"Balance... BREAK!"

Blue light covered me. I knew this power would come at a price. The pain was almost unbearable! Almost... Once the light had ended, there was no pain. I was suspended in the sky, covered in blue dragon mail. I had wings too. They were awesome! I can't describe them... They sorta look like the wings of the final boss in Super Smash Bros Brawl, Tabuu.  
Issei seemed surprised. He fired another blast of demonic power at me. But my wings covered me and absorbed the hit. When they opened, crazy supersonic waves were shot back at him. What the hell was that?! Issei got blasted into the ground but got up easily. I pointed my hand at him and a giant storm cloud formed above. Lightning bolts rained down on him. He was once again blasted into the ground.

The one thing I forgot about though... this whole time... was his Boosts. He charged at me faster than I could see and we went tumbling. He was on top as we hit the ground. I overloaded the electric pulse going through my body and blasted it out. He flew back and hit a tree. This was getting intense! And my power was slowly depleting. I knew I couldn't keep this up for much longer. I jumped into the air again as he rose and summoned Albion, his Dragon-killing sword. One shot. I closed my hands together and summoned as much power as possible. Once I had finished, I was holding a sword made purely out of lightning. Awesome! We charged at each other and our blades clashed. We both went for the core, a glowing gem on each chest. At precisely the same moment, we stabbed. And the world span. And we both fell to the ground, our scales dissapearing. Not good... I felt my spirit leave the world.

~Issei POV~

Albion stabbed at the glowing yellow jewl on his chest, as his lightning sword stabbed into my green one. Something exploded. Our armor dissapeared and we hit the ground... I was too exhausted to move. We were in a huge crater. Hiyoto looked like he had passed out. I managed to get up. President ran over to check if I was ok, then we went to see about Hiyoto.

Akeno was on her knees beside him, along with Asia. She was feeling for a pulse and her eyes widened.

"Th-There is nothing there..." She said, once again checking for a pulse.

"There has to be! He can't be dead!" Akeno shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but there is no beat... He can't be alive..."

My eyes widened. Hiyoto was... dead?!

**DIE HIYOTO DIEEEEEE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**  
**Right, I'm going to blackmail you all. If I don't get a mere 5 reviews, I will not write the next chapter. So review it up people. See you all in the next chapter... hopefully :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers... I must say I felt bad Blackmailing you all to review. It just annoys me to see people following and/or favouriting the story and no one giving me their oppinions. But I guess no matter how many reviews I get, if I see people following and favouriting the story I will write on. So here is chapter 14. Enjoy :)**

~Issei POV~

_Hiyoto was dead. I had done it..._  
These words were on loop in my head. Never stopping. Hiyoto was dead... and I had done it.

Akeno was crouched next to his body, crying her eyes out. I had never seen her cry... and I seriously hope not to ever again. To see a girl that is so happy all the time crying is just horrible. Asia was on the other side trying to use everything she had to revive him but nothing seemed to be working. Xenovia was praying, Kiba was helping Asia and Rias was comforting Akeno. I just stood there, looking at his body with disbelief. just expected his scale mail to blow off like what happened to Vali, but not this...

I sat down and put my head in my hands. I didn't know what else to do... I have no skills in healing, so I would be worthless there; I can't pray or I will get head pains, plus I'm not religious... And I'm sure as hell that Akeno won't want me of all people to comfort her, after I just killed her boyfriend...

My left hand started to glow faintly. Great... What do you want Ddraig?

_I am sorry about your friend._

Really?! That's all you have to say?

_I know you didn't mean to do it. But you wanted to win too bad, am I right?_

No. I didn't want to win so bad I killed him!

_But you wanted to win. Stop denying it. But it's the last thing I would expect from you Issei._

Explain to me how you think I wanted to win. Because honestly, I didn't. I was just having a training match against my now dead friend!

_Fine. You wanted to win so bad, without realising it, all the power from your Boosts were transfered into Albion when you striked. Along with your very strong emotions, that strike was far too powerful for Hiyoto's defensive system, making his power levels spike and fall continuosly. Like from power higher than God to power less than a mere toddler. Changes like that would make someone's brain short circuit._

I can't believe I killed him all because of wanting to win. Is there no way of him coming back then?

_There is one. Maybe Grafl will let him live. But that is up to him. He may just plant himself in someone else. But I wouldn't expect him to do that._

Wait... Who the heck is Grovle or whatever their name is?

_Grafl is the dragon living inside Hiyoto. The Thunderstorm Dragon. The Dragon of Wisdom. I wouldn't call him Grovle if I were you._

~Hiyoto POV~

**(Did you all really think he was dead? Like **_**really?**_**)**

My eyes opened. Everything was white. I must be in Heaven (Ouch!) Ok maybe not Heaven then...

I sat up and looked around. It looked like a garden. There was a pond with beautiful pond flowers spouting from it with Koi swimming around... There were beautiful flowers of all colours everywhere. There was even a huge Sakura Blossom tree on a small hill, overlooking the garden.

"So. You awaken. It is good to finally meet you, Hiyoto Kenshi."

I looked towards the voice. There was a blue dragon perched on a pedestal.

"Are you... Grafl?"

The dragon smiled.

"I'm glad you recognize me. This is just my smaller form, if you're thinking I'm a bit small."

"Why am I here? Am I dead?"

"Well. Yes, you are dead. You are here because I want you to continue living. You didn't deserve to die so early. Plus, you are needed in the future."

"But future can be changed?"

"Most points of it... Yes. But there are some points that just can't be changed. You my friend are in one. One of the most important in fact."

So I can go back to living... YESSSSS MY LIFE ISN'T OVER! I did my happy dance. Once I had finished the dragon in front of me had the biggest Poker Face ever.

"Hiyoto."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered why you were born with your Sacred Gear?"

"Um... sort of. I just thought it was a gift from God. But I'm wrong, right?"

"Yes, to an extent. The war between the dragons was so chaotic that the three factions made a truce to stop us. To not go into oblivion, we planted a part of our souls into beings we thought worthy. The reason God comes into this is because it was his idea. He wanted the dragons to stop fighting, but also wanted to co-exist."

"Then why did he make Albion?"

"It wasn't him. His views were disregarded by most people and Albion was made in secret. When God was killed, the sword was brought out and used against us. But now it is in possesion of the Red Dragon, we should be safe if we are on his side."

This got me thinking. What if I'm not on Issei's side? My life could be over as soon as he stabs. Well, that's already happened, but it would be a giant threat.

"Are you ready to return?"

"I think so..."

A magic portal appeared to my left.

"Go through when you are ready. Oh and Hiyoto?"

"Yes?"

"The power you had when you Balance Broke was just the start. You can achieve much, much more if you train." He smiled and I smiled back.

"I hope to talk to you soon. Good luck."

I faced towards the portal and went through. Instantaneously, I was back on the ground. I opened my eyes and inhaled. Akeno was crying. God (what the hell?! That hurt!), I hope to never see her cry again. When she saw me breathing I swear to- Don't say it...- I couldn't breathe again due to how hard she was hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Please... _Please_ don't die like that again..." She whispered in my ear, sniffling.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on dying again any time soon."

"Promise me..."

"I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people. It has been a while since I last updated, hasn't it? Very sorry about that. I have been rather busy. So I will make this chapter a long one. Enjoy!**

~Issei POV~

Hiyoto wasn't dead. I should be much happier, right? Well I'm not. I don't really know how to feel. I still killed him, didn't I?

We went back to the villa for lunch. I wasn't hungry so I excused myself to my bedroom. I collapsed onto the bed and my mind started to go around in circles. About 20 minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

"Yes?"

"Hey... You alright?"

It was Hiyoto. Why does he bother talking to me after I killed him? I sat up.

"Yeah... What about you?"

"I'm fine thanks. Feel like nothing happened... Mind if I sit?"

I shrugged and he sat next to me.

"No one blames you for what happened, Issei..."

"I blame me for what happened though. I freaking killed you man!"

"But I'm alive now! Forget about it! That's what I'm trying to do anyway. Don't be so hard on yourself!"

I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath.

"I think the fight was pretty cool actually. I was kicking your ass big-time!"

"Oh yeah? I was just going easy on you! I could've swept you out with a wave of my hand!"

"Really? Prove it!"

He jumped off the bed. I stood up on the other side. I summoned my Boosted Gear.

"C'mon then, let's go!"

_"BOOST!"_

He summoned his Lightning Gear.

"No Balance-Break, ok?"

"I'll still beat ya!" I responded.

_"BOOST!" _

He burst towards me with a punch which I dodged. I responded with a roundhouse kick aiming for his calf, but he grabbed my leg and flipped me over. I landed on my back and as he flew down towards me I rolled out of the way. He broke through the floor and landed on the dining table below, where everyone was eating. I looked through the floor and saw him grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile... until he did his fancy screwball into my face. I flew through the window and landed outside. This time, it was his turn to look at me.

Everyone came outside as Hiyoto jumped down.

"Will you two just STOP! You're wrecking the villa! Don't make this the next Miley Cyrus parody, PLEASE!" Rias shouted at us both, looking ready to kill.

"Sorry President, we were just practicing." Hiyoto said, walking over.

"Yeah well I don't care! Issei you deserve spankings for this!"

Me?! But he was fighting too! This is _not_ fair!

"President, it wasn't Issei's fault. I asked him to fight. Punish me if you see fit."

Yeah! Punish hi- Wait whaaaaa?! Why is he taking the blame?! True, he did ask me to prove myself, but it's my fault for going along with it!

"President it's not his fault!"

"Uh yeah it is!"

"No, ITS NOT!"

"Yeah, IT IS!"

"NO IT ISN'T PRESIDENT BLAME MEEE!"

"Issei wait."

"What?"

"Bro..."

"Yeah?"

"U MAD?"

F******************************************K!

_The next day_

Hiyoto and I were supposed to re-build the house today. Ew... It was early and Rias was still asleep next to me. We were in a new bedroom now, because the other one still had a huge hole in it. I got out of bed and went to see if anyone else was around.

I found Hiyoto in the gym we had downstairs. He had his earphones in. He was wearing a grey vest and some black tracksuit pants. He was circling a punching bag practicing his punches. I watched him for about 15 minutes. He just didn't stop! His face was sweaty and red. I went over to him and tapped his shoulder; to which he replied by almost breaking my nose with a punch.

"What the hell man?!"

He took his earphones out

"Oh crap sorry! I just punched without thinking!"

"Jeez, you don't say? Now what do I say to everyone with a bloody face like this?!"

"That you were... looking at porn? Or that President was... I don't know... doing something really sexy?"

I facepalmed and he laughed.

"Just don't sneak up on me next time!"

"Just don't punch me next time!"

He rolled his eyes and I left to clean myself up.

About half an hour later, everyone was up and breakfast was being made. Hiyoto came down in a blue tracksuit, looking very refreshed. He winked at me and I just rolled my eyes.

Once breakfast had been eaten, we headed out for training again. Today we were going to go marathon running to improve our stamina. I had done this before and it is _really _tiring... So I was not looking forward to it. We all began at the same rhythm, but slowly people began to break away from eachother. Or in other words, me. Everyone was a good 2 meters ahead of me as we ran. Even Hiyoto! I mean come on man! How can he keep up if he hasn't even been training for a month?! Then I thought about this morning. How long has he been training in secret? I'd have to ask him that later. But right now, we weren't even at the halfway point and my nose was bleeding. And no, it wasn't because of all the jiggling booty there was infront of my face. Well it helped, but that wasn't the main reason.

About an hour later, we had finished. We were at the top of a mountain that happened to be quite close to one I had blown up last time we were here. We had brought food and drink so we had a nice picnic on the mountain peak. To be honest, the run was quite worth it. The view was amazing from up here...

President sat in my lap as she ate her food.

"Where did you go this morning? I missed my pillow..."

"So that's what I am to you? A _pillow?_ Why can't I be something cool... like your vibrator?"

She slapped me.

"Forget I said anything..."

"You should be honored to be my pillow. My oppai gets put in your face on average about 7 times per night. Is that not enough for you?"

"Could the average be a bit... higher?"

She slapped me again, but this time in a playful way.

"Will this make up for it then?"

She put my head face-first between her amazing, gigantic oppai and hugged me.

"Yes.. This does make up for it." I muffled.

She laughed and took my head out. It took her about 5 minutes though. Someone's face wasn't ready to leave oppai Heaven (Ouch!) yet.

After I had finished, I looked around at my friends. No, my family. These guys would do anything for me (well, maybe not Koneko) and I would do anything for them. Even pretty boy. Maybe pretty boy.

Hiyoto could fit in so well with these guys... just like me. And I'm sure the next person to join us will be welcomed like this aswell. Like part of the family.

We returned to the villa much later, after spending a few hours there. This time, running back was much easier as we were going downhill. But my nose still bled. This time I think it was because of the jiggling booty everywhere. Why am I so perverted?

We arrived back at the villa tired and ready to go to bed. Well, after we had eaten. I decided to grab a quick shower before going to bed. Of course, Rias had to join me. Not that I complain though. I got into bed and she hugged my arm. I kissed her forehead and she kissed my lips.

"Tomorow is our strategy session. I hope you pay attention. We can't lose this time Issei..."

"I know. Don't worry about it.."

"But I am worrying! I don't want to lose a member of my family Issei..."

I hugged her.

"I will do everything I can to beat the crap out of Hiyoto's douchebag brother, ok? I promise."

"You will become the strongest Pawn Issei... Remember that."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, my dear readers. I would once again like to apologize for my lack of updates. I will try my absolute best to keep them coming. After all, I love this Fanfic. I don't think I could write anything better! Enjoy guys.**

~Hiyoto POV~

I woke up to the sound of the alarm. It was the first time over this whole training trip that I had been woken up by it. Akeno stirred next to me. I kissed her forhead.

"Hey sweetie. Time to get up."

She pushed my face away and stuck her head in her pillow. I sighed and got out of bed, went to the mini-bar we had in our room and got an ice-cold bottle of water out. I went back to where Akeno was sleeping and slightly opened the bottle; just enough for water to escape. I then slowly poured it onto her bare back. As soon as the water touched she recoiled and the water that I was pouring got onto her oppai... I stopped pouring and she jumped on me.

"I will kill you Hiyoto Kenshi!" She shouted, pushing me off the bed.

"Hey watch it! You're getting me wet!"

She pressed her full chest onto me as we fell on the floor... I have to admit it was erotic. But you can't blame me! Well, maybe a little bit...

"I'm not letting go of you until your body heat dries me off, Hiyoto."

"I'm not complaining!"

About 5 minutes later, she finally let go of me to put clothes on. Boy, that was probably the longest time I've been awake with her oppai pressed on me... It was pure pleasure! Maybe a bit too much...

I got dressed and went downstairs to eat. Akeno sat next to me as she munched on her bacon. We almost never eat bacon, so this was a treat.

President explained how today would be our strategy day and that we all need to pay fullest attention to what she explains. And that I would be helping her on the enemy's profiles. I did know my brother's Peerage quite well...

The meeting started at about 9 AM. Only an hour after we had eaten.

First, President asked me to talk about each of my brother's devils and talk about their strengths and weaknesses.

They were all teenagers, meaning we wouldn't be going against full grown fighters. But none the less, my brother has a 3 to 1 win count. So they should be taken seriously.

I started off with the Pawns.

"There are 6 Pawns. 4 girls and 2 boys. The girls all have sort of the same power: Wind Control. Just in diferent forms.

The two boys both fight with weapons. One uses a simple but deadly metal-plated baseball bat. The other uses a staff.

The Rooks are both boys. No weapons, just force. One can use wind to his advantage and the other, earth. They have fought together every single Game before this, so we can be sure for that to happen this time. Koneko and Xenovia should be a good match for them." They nodded.

"Any questions before I continue?"

No one said anything.

"Ok then. Now the Knights. I know these two well: Yamato and Misaki Tatsuki. I grew up with these two being my best friends. And at one point, Misaki being my... girlfriend. Anyway-"

"She's mine" Akeno said, smiling away as always.

"O-Ok... Well uh... Their abilities. Yamato has one katana that can summon gales with a swipe. It shreds clothes and skin. I have been on the recieving end of it and trust me when I say this: You _don't._ As for Misaki; Kiba I wanted to tell you. You're not alone. She too posseses Sword Birth."

I saw his eyes widen, along with everyone elses.

"Right. So as I said, these two were my best friends as we grew up. So it may be hard for me to fight them. But I will if I have to."

"I already said, Misaki is mine." Akeno repeated. I just smiled uneasily at her.

"Ok. The Bishops are both girls. Annoying, hot Bishops. Issei feel free to Dress Break them. It would be a favour to me."

"FAVOUR TAKEN!"

"Moving on. They both posses healing powers. Not as powerful as Asia's but significant. One has I believe the power to create protective barriers too. So they can set that up around their Territory to make it harder for Issei to get in. Anyone want to ask anything or have anything to add..?"

Issei rose his hand.

"Yes Issei?"

"Can I Dress Break your Ex?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because just no."

"Awwww"

"No is no Issei."

"Please?"

"No."

He shut up.

"Ok. Next up is the Queen."

"Pleeeeea-"

"NO!"

He fell backwards.

"The Queen is a bitch. I don't know her name and I don't want to know. I just want to beat the crap out of her hot, big oppai body. Any volunteers to help me?"

Issei's hand rose.

"Not you Issei."

He sagged.

"Ok then. She too controls Wind. But not in the way you would imagine. She creates weapons out of it. And then she uses those weapons. And then she can create human-like figures out of the Wind. It is weird."

Issei rose his hand again.

"Yes Issei?"

"Can I Dres Break _her?"_

"Whatever."

His hand rose again.

"_Yes?_"

"Can I have a picture of her?"

Before I could reply, President had already slapped him. I heard him grumble something about "Only wanting to prepare..."

"I guess that leaves my brother. I have never seen him much in action. But I know he has a lot of power. He doesn't often move around the field, but when he does, it's often bad news. I personally would like to battle him. If that is ok with you, President."

She didn't reply.

"Ok everyone. If there are no questions- Issei put your hand down- Then I guess its time to train!"

After I had said that, everyone cheered half-heartedly and went out onto the field. President stayed behind.

"Are you not going to supervise, President?"

"No. I'm strategising. I can't lose again. "

"Yeah I guess you can't... Would you like some help?"

She smiled.

"That would be wonderful."

I sat next to her and together we started to devise tactics in order to win. There is not one chance in Hell that we are going to lose to my douchebag of a brother.

**Next chapter is Rating Game time! Hope you all enjoyed. See you soon everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey people! It is time for the Rating Game! :O Who wins? Who stays? YOU decide! Actually, no. I decide :3 Enjoy!**

~Hiyoto POV~

This is it. The Game is here. 10 more minutes. I was sat with Akeno in my lap on the sofa of the Club Room. Next to me was Kiba; opposite was Issei along with Koneko. Asia and Xenovia were talking in the corner. Gasper was hiding in his box and President was checking the tactics for possible flaws. I ran a hand through my jet-black hair. We were _not _gonna lose this.

I looked over at Issei. He winked and put a thumbs-up. I smiled and did the same.

"Five minutes guys. Grayfia should be here soon."  
She stood up and looked at us all.

"We have to win this, ok? I am not going to lose a member of my family. Of _our_ family. I hope you all feel the same way. Which is why I know we won't lose. Now, group hug everyone!"

I stood up as Akeno got out of my lap. We all bundled together.

"This is for Hiyoto!" President shouted. Everyone joined in.

_FLASH_

"Hello everyone. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, Queen of Sirzechs. I am here to acompany you all to the Rating Game battle area. If you would all step into the circle please."

"Ok everyone. Let's come back with a win!"

We stepped into the circle. Within a blink of the eyes, we were in... the same place?! Don't tell me we are fighting at school...

"Hello everyone." Where was that voice coming from? "My name is Sona Sitri, head of the House of Sitri. Today I will be broadcasting the Rating Game between the House of Gremory and the House of Kenshi. The stage has been chosen by what was asked from both heads of house. Gremory's Territory is the old School House. Kenshi's Territory is the new School House. Pawns will have to reach the opposing team's Territory to Promote. Let the Game begin."

"Am I the only one getting Deja vu...?" Issei asked.

"Everyone take one of these to communicate." She passed out a little glowing orb. I placed it in my ear.

"Hiyoto. Are you ready?" President asked.

"We're going with that plan?"  
Uh-oh... This is basically self-sacrifice from me.

"Yes. I'm sure you will do fine. Now go!"

I opened the main window and jumped out. I landed in a crouch and stood up.

"You know the plan, Hiyoto. As soon as she's down, get out of there."

"Yes President."

I headed through the Gymnasium. There was no one there, thank goodness. I headed out into the opening there was, close in front. The plan was for me to taunt the Queen out and take her down. Not hard...

"Brother... Let me battle your Queen. Let me beat her stupid blonde brains out! She has less inteligence than a potato... And you make her your Queen?!" I spat on the floor. "PATHETIC!"

The wind blew hard. I smiled. It cut through my clothes. The plan was working...

"C'mon then! Show me that you have more brains than I think!"

A huge blast of wind knocked me back.

"Hello Hiyoto. Been a while, hasn't it?"

I stood up.

"I have nothing to say to you, you slut."

"Aww, you're so mean! You weren't like this when you were playing with these, were you?" She pointed at her breasts.

"You're still as horny as always..."

I summoned my Lightning Gear and jumped into the air.

"Let's do this!"

_"SPARK!"_

Stage One. Speed boost. I shot a bolt of lightning at her which she blocked with a wave of her hand. I shot another and this time Screwballed up into the air. She looked at where I last was and I shot myself towards her. The impact brought her to the ground.

"You're much stronger than before Hiyoto... You're really turning me on..."  
She summoned a sword made purely of wind. It seemed to be made of leaves and stuff.

_"BOLT!"_

Stage Two. Power boost. I charged towards her again as she swung her sword. She didn't hit me, but the razor-sharp winds still cut into my body. I flipped over her head and summoned a bolt into my palm. I punched her in the stomach and the electricity bolted through her body. She swung the sword again and this time I had to block with my left gauntlet. I managed to push it away, but my arm was sliced up really bad after.

"You were never a match for me, sweetie. Maybe I would let you off... but you insulted my intelligence. Oh well."

Her sword disappeared and she started making whirlwinds in her hands. I was almost blown away by the power. I tried to charge into her body, but she put her palms out and I was blown into a tree. I got up again though.

_"OVERLOAD!"_

Final Stage! Now I can make my move. Thunderbolts started to jump around my body. I stepped in front of her again as she threw her whirlwinds at me. They just became more electricity bouncing around my body. Her eyes widened.

I flew into her again, charging bolts into my hands and punching. She managed to get a grip on me. She flew into the air, flipped me over so my back was facing the ground and meteor smashed me into the floor... I only just managed to get up. But the expression on her face meant that she had taken damage too. I Screwballed into her as she tried to throw a Wind Wall up, but I broke though. As soon as I hit her, I yelled.

"DISCHARGE! NOW!"

All the electricity running through my body passed into her. It must've been too much, as she lost control and fell into the ground. I started charging power into my right fist as I walked over.

"How can you... be that powerful..?"

"I'm not. You're just weak. And stupid." I picked her up by the neck and winked.

"Hiyoto.. No, please, NO-"

I punched.

_FLASH_

~Issei POV~

"Ryusei Kenshi's Queen retires." Sona announced.

"Whaa- Already?!" I was amazed. How had he alreay taken the Queen down?!

"Hiyoto are you hurt?" President asked.

"Just a few cuts."

"Return now." President responded.

"Akeno, go set up the illusions."

"On it" she smiled.

"Gasper?"

"Y-Yes... President?"

"I need you to set up some Time Barriers. Can you do that?"

"Of course!"

This is the first time I have seen him this confident. His eyes started to glow.

"No one disturb him. Issei, Xenovia. Go and occupy the south woods. Kenshi's Pawns must be trying to pass through there. Gasper is setting up his barriers there."

I nodded. I looked over at Xenovia who was taking her Sword from the wrappings.

"You ready?"

"Of course."

We headed out into the woods. Just as President had expected, there were 3 Pawns heading towards us.

"Hi there! My name is Issei Hyoudou and I'm going to kick your asses! Oh yeah, and Xenovia too."

She rolled her eyes and I summoned my Gear.

_"BOOST!"_

My first target was the girl. Time to see some gazongas!

**Stay tuned till next chap for Issei's perverted reign! Remember to Follow and Fave, and also Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys... I am so so sorry for not updating over all this time. I just moved from Spain where I was living with my mum to England to live with my dad. I have had almost no time to do anything, and if I'm doing something the last thing I was gonna do was write. **

**I really don't wanna end this fanfiction, but I'll leave that decision to the people reading this. Do you guys want me to end the fanfic? Please let me know.**

-Issei POV-

My first target. The cute loli girl on the left.

"_BOOST!"_

I jumped towards the girl as she tried to whip me with a blade of wind. I rolled and swept her legs out from under her. She fell, but almost instantly got back up using the wind.

"_BOOST!"_

Just two more and I can use my Finisher! She threw a mini whirlind at me that blew me into a tree. I have to dodge or my boosts won't be worth it!

"_BOOST!"_

I looked over at Xenovia. She already had one of the Pawns down, and she was in mid-combat with the other. I must've stayed looking at her for too long, because I recieved a swift kick to my lower area from the loli-girl. Why always the privates?!

"_BOOST!"_

Ok! Let's do this! I lunged towards the girl who then jumped out of the way, trying to slash at me with the wind. I lunged again and just managed to touch her. She managed to cut the whole of my back. It really hurt!

We both got up. I grinned. Her confused face would've been great to take a photo of! I clicked my fingers.

_SNAP!_

_RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIP!_

Thos were here clothes! My nose started to bleed as I stared at the now naked loli girl in front of me!

"You perv!" She shouted at me, covering her body. Now, I may not be a Loli-con, but this was saving into my memory!

I used the distraction to my advantage, and summoned a blast of demonic power straight at her. She took the hit head on!

" Two of Ryusei Kenshi's Pawns retire."

"YEEEEAAAAAH!" I shouted, fist-pumping.

"Rias Gremory's Knight retires."

Wait. XENOVIA?!

"Xenovia!"

I looked at where I saw her last fighting. She was gone! The Pawn with the Baseball bat was standing there, clutching his side. His face was pretty beat up too.

"You're quite the- pervert..." He said.

"So what?! I can't be perverted?!"

_"BOOST!"_

"Now I'm gonna finish you off! For Xenovia!"

I charged at the guy. He rose his bat and swung as soon as I got within distance. I flew in the direction he hit me. Did he break one of my ribs?!

"Haa..."

I got up again and charged. My side was killing me. He swung again but I jumped over, kicking his head as I went. I landed behind him as he fell backwards.

Once he had got back up, he charged at me again. I could see he was getting reckless. He swung and I blocked with my Gear.

_"BOOST!"_

"Ok Boosted Gear! LET'S FINISH THIS!"

_"EXPLOSION!"_

I let him swing at me again. I blocked and punched straight into his gut. He doubled over and fell to the ground. I charged up Demonic Power in my palm and fired it into him.

"Ryusei Kenshi's Pawn retires."

"Issei! Good job! Are you hurt?"

"Not much President. Just a kick to my manly bits. I can work through it though."

"Ok. Hiyoto is coming to meet you now. You need to promote and find the King. I'm leaving him up to you two, ok?" 

"Yes President! I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't Issei. You never have."

I blushed. Then, Hiyoto came out of the trees.

"I'm being followed." He said quietly.

As if they had heard him, two people with swords jumped out at him from the side. They both slashed down. There was a huge clash and they fell back. Hiyoto had summoned the whole arm of his scale-mail to block.

"You two were never good at surprises..." Hiyoto muttered, looking at the two people on the floor.

"Hiyoto... Who are they?" I asked. Why isn't he attacking?

"These are Misaki and Yamato. My old childhood friends."

Huh... they both teamed up on him?!

"You suck Hiyoto! Why did you leave my sister?!" The guy said, getting up.

"I told you. I don't like her anymore."

"ASSHOLE!" Yamato shouted, lunging with his katana. Hiyoto simply jumped back and Yamato hit the dirt face-first.

"Before you attack me, make sure you know what you're doing." Hiyoto said.

This made Yamato even more mad.

"Brother! STOP!" Misaki shouted.

"Sorry sis..."

"Look. If you wanna fight. Bring it on. Just expect to lose." Hiyoto announced, summoning his Lightning Gear.

"If you insist..." Yamato replied. Both he and Misaki lunged at the same time. Hiyoto rolled out of the way and fired a lightining bolt towards them. Misaki managed to dodge, but Yamato got hit in the face.

"Issei! I've got them. Go and Promote. I'll meet you there!" Hiyoto shouted.

"No! We can do it together!"

"Just GO!"

"NO!"

I sprinted towards Yamato, who was spasming on the ground uncontrollably. As soon as I went to blast him, he got up and threw his sword at me. I jumped out of the way. The wind that the sword emitted shredded my clothes. I glanced at Hiyoto, who was dancing around a midst of swords sticking out of the floor. Sword Birth!

Yamato had taken his sword and was charging at me again. I dodged his first swipe, blocked the second but got hit by the third. He managed to cut my whole belly. I clutched the cut and managed to knock the sword out of his hand. I kicked his belly. He was winded. Using my right hand to cover the cut, I punched with my left. I'm pretty sure I cracked his jaw as he went down.

"Ascalon, come!"

The sword came out from my Gear. Yamato was still facing the floor. I slashed across his back.

"AAAGH!" He screamed. How does it feel, huh?! Not nice.

He turned around and threw a punch that I blocked single-handedly. I pushed him over and he fell to the floor. I gave him a kick to the ribs just to make sure he stays down.

"Sorry sis..."

"Yamato no!" Misaki pulled her sword out of the ground and ran over.

"He was better... that's all there is to it..."

"I will kick his ass for you!"

"Good luck..."

"Ryusei Kenshi's Knight retires."

Misaki turned towards me, her eyes filled with fire.

"Let's see how you handle _this!_ Dragon Slayer!"

A long sword appeared in her hand. The hilt looked like a dragon head with the sword coming out from it's mouth. At this point, I was ready to retire. My cut was hurting way too bad and I was really tired. She lunged at me and swung the sword.

"HELL NO!"

Hiyoto jumped in front of me, summoning his dragon arm and taking the hit. He charged the electricity into it and blasted it through the hilt. She dropped the sword.

_"SPARK!"_

He picked the sword up and threw it at Misaki, who dodged easily. Hiyoto sprinted towards her, summoning his lightining sword. He swiped and Misaki only just managed to grab her sword to deflect.

"Ryusei Kenshi's Rook and two Pawns retire. Rias Gremory's Rook retires."

Koneko was out?! We're losing numbers!

Speaking of losing things, I was losing way too much blood over this cut. I guess I might have to retire too...

"Sorry for breaking up with you. It's just that I stopped liking you. Hope you have no hard feelings." Hiyoto said all this as he exchanged sword swipes with Misaki.

_"BOLT!"_

"It's fine. I'm just trying to move on. And what better way to do that than by kicking my Ex's ass!" She shouted, trying to break through.

"Not today. I've come too far to lose."

He disarmed Misaki and kicked her in the belly. She fell back and Hiyoto stood over her.

"Maybe we can meet up sometime. But for now, sorry. I just can't lose."

He charged up a large mass of lightning in his hand and fired.

"Ryusei Kenshi's Knight retires."

"Hiyoto... I have to retire..." I sat down on the floor.

"No. We will get you to Asia to heal you. We can do this together!"

"You can do this yourself. I will just slow you down..."

His fist clenched.

"I'm not leaving you here."

I sighed.

"You don't have to."

Blue light started to cover me.

"ISSEI NO!"

"Win for me, ok?"

The last thing I saw was Hiyoto lunging towards me and then...

_POOF!_

I was sat in a medical bed. Someone had patched my cut. I saw Xenovia sat opposite me. Koneko was next to me. We all had a TV at the end of the bed. I saw Hiyoto on the screen. He can do this...

~Hiyoto POV~

Why Issei... I can't do this alone... No. I can do this. I have to do this.

"President?"

"Yes Hiyoto."

"Can I rendezvous with Asia to heal my injuries?"

"There isn't enough time. Akeno is already holding your brother off as we speak."

"I guess I'll go help her then..."

I clenched my fist and headed towards the new school building. I was not gonna get this far and lose now. And if he touches her...

**Thank you to those of you who read this. Thank you all for the support. I personally think I should finish this off after the Rating Game. If you think the same, feel free to PM me to let me know. I hope you guys enjoy...**

**See you soon my Chimchars. **

**Infern~**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! I am so so sosososososososooooooooooooooo sorry for not uploading. Ill explain in an author's note after this chapter. Enjoy you guys :D

~Akeno POV~

This guy should make a Perv club with Issei... I mean, everything he says towards me is perverted someway! I want to throw up... He and his brother must have the same taste in women. Well, who can't resist me? Even Issei almost fell for me... Before I fell for _him_...

"So! Fine kimono you're wearing! Want to show me the dress of your fine skin beneath?" He said, winking.

Ewwwwwww...

I threw a bolt of lightning at him, to distract his wind sheild. At the same time, I blasted another to catch him in the back.

"That won't work on me, Miss." The wind wrapped around his back at the last second. "But your beauty definetly is working something else!"

Eeeewwwwwwww...

I made a storm cloud appear above his head and tried to suck the wind into it. But as soon as the wind entered, the cloud exploded. I got pushed back amd almost fell over.

"Awww, am I too much for you? Maybe you should leave it to the big boys? A pretty face like you shouldn't be fighting!"

"Just wait 'till I kick your ass, you perv." I replied, summoning lightning into my hand.

"Ooh! Pretty-face is getting serious now!" He smiled "Oh and feel free to kick my ass any day." He winked again.

EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW! EEWEEWEEWEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! In my moment of ewing, I blasted all the remainig power I had at him. Someone come help me now... The sky flashed as my blast propelled towards him. I had to land; I was exhausted. After the sky had cleared, I saw him still propelled in the air, holding the blast in one hand. ONE HAND?! WHAT THE HELL?! HOW?! I give up...

He grinned. Wind covered the lightinig blast and he threw it back towards me. I covered up as best I could and closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw someone stood above me. It was Hiyoto!

"Sorry I took so long. You hold up ok?"

I hugged him and he blushed.

"Retire. You're done, ok? I don't want you getting hurt." He turned around and I saw the bloody mess of his back.

"Hiyoto! You're hurt aswell. You can't battle anymore!" I shouted. I don't want him to die...

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"But what if he kills you?!"

"I won't die. I promised, remember?"

He kissed me on the lips. I summoned the light and teleported.

"I love you, Hiyoto..."

~Hiyoto POV~

I kissed her lips and she dissapeared.

"Rias Gremory's Queen retires."

I jumped into the air and faced my brother.

"You were always a big pervert, brother. But my girlfriend is the line. And the people who cross that line will feel my wrath."

I summoned my Lightning Gear. I wasn't gonna Balance Break. Not yet. My back was killing me but I could work through it.

"You think too much of yourself, younger brother. That was the Queen, right? Not a scratch. What is a Rook gonna do? You may aswell forfeit now."

"Against you? I will never forfeit. Now, let's start."

I screwballed towards him, but as soon as I got close, the wind blew me away. I did the same again, but I aimed for behind him. He turned and I pushed my fist into his face, sparking it with electricity. He grunted and flew backwards.

"Not bad... I hope you watched Fairy Tail when I reccomended it. Let's see how you handle this..." He spread his arms. "STORM MAIL!"

HOW CAN HE USE A SPELL FROM AN ANIME?! The wind blew me away. I won't be able to hit him at all now...

He smiled at my shocked face.

"It was just a bit of practice. Now face me for real!"

He flew towards me and used the wind to keep me in place. Just by getting close to me, my clothes started to rip. He punched me in the face until I started to bleed badly and let me go. I fell into the ground.

"You aren't a match for me, young brother. You never were, and you never will be. I have something that you don't. I have pure control over my element. You simply have those stupid gauntlets that let you use lightning. What if you took those off? Would you still have this power? No. That is our main diference between power. My body is my vessel. Your's is not."

He threw blades of wind that sliced into my belly. He stopped for just a second and I moved into the air.

"That may be so, but I have something you will never have. The power of a dragon. Balance... BREAK!"

Blue light surrounded me. Grafl spoke.

"You are hurt. Would you like me to heal your injuries?"

"Please. I can't take any more blood loss."

My body instantly started to feel better.

"There. Now use my power and beat your brother!"

The blue light faded. My brother's eyes were wide.

"This is what I have."

I flew towards him. He blasted a gale of wind at me but I wrapped myself in my wings and absorbed the hit. I opened them and the blast got through his Storm Mail. He doubled over and his head became vulnerable. I instantly sent a bolt of lightning into my fist and hammer armed his head. The electricity forced him to drop to the ground. I drove my heel into the small of his back and he fell flat. He tried to get up but I took his hair and smashed my fist into his face. I summoned more electricity into my leg and kicked him in the side of the stomach. He flew- He actually flew- from the power of the kick. He landed about 5 meters away.

I walked over to him. He looked up at me.

"You proved yourself Hiyoto... I'm proud..."

"You were being a perv to my girlfriend. I wasn't gonna let you get away with it."

"You did well brother... I have some explaining to do once I'm healed. Will you listen to me?"

"Why should I give you a chance?"

"Because I missed you Hiyoto..."

I didn't reply. He then dissapeared into light.

"Rias Gremory, Head of Gremory House has won the Rating Game! All remaining members will be teleported to their Peerage's Infirmary for treatment."

I shut my eyes and reopened them. I was stood in a Medical Bay. My armor was off. My body was covered in scars and blood. I was exhasted.

I found Akeno in bed and sat next to her. She instantly pulled me in and clinged onto me.

"When we get older..." She whispered in my ear,

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

I blushed.

"Of course. I will protect you for as long as I live... I love you."

How wrong I was, saying that...


	19. A mere, but important, author's note

**Hai everyone reading this! **

**So, as you all know, I left about a month between updates. This was due to not having time, as I was trying to catch up on school work (I still haven't started school after moving from Spain to England).**

**And also, my laptop was having booting problems, so it needed to be sent into Acer, and there the HDD was replaced. Meaning I have literally nothing of what I've written. But you know, new start. my dad said this was just a clean slate for my laptop, but I was still annoyed, because the slate I had was perfectly fine.**

**Now, about the fanfic.**

**I'm not sure wether I should keep writing, or finish it off. As you readers know, the Gremory peerage just won their Rating Game. Would you guys like an ending any time soon? Or do you want me to continue?**

**I've been talking with a very loyal reader (DarkPlasmaDragon), after I told him I was considering a crossover, between DxD and Fairy Tail. He suggested I ednd the fanfic, and the crossover could be a sequel. Does that sound good to you guys?**

**If you all want me to continue writing, I have a few questions.**

**1\. Will you want me to follow the BorN story line, now that its out? Or continue with a storyline I think of?**

**2\. If I follow the DxD storyline, will you guys want the AkenOC to stop?**

**3\. If I follow my storyline, should the second Rook of Gremory join the peerage?**

**And lastly, do you guys want to give me recomendations for a new OC? Even if I end this and start a new fanfic, I would love to have another OC (preferably girl) to be included.**

**Thank you all som much for all your support. I can't believe the ammount of follows and favorites I've had.**

**See you all soon!**

**~Infern **


	20. 7 Months Later

**Hi everyone! Infern again. So, I have made my decision after the last A/N. I will be continuing this fanfic for a while longer, and I will try to follow the BorN storyline. I hope most of you are happy with this, I know some of you aren't. But this is my decision, so if you don't like, you don't have to read, ok? Good! Now, on with the next chapter!**

~Hiyoto POV~

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked out of the en-suite and into my bedroom, where I sat on my bed. I looked at the bedside table. On it was the only picture I had in this hotel room. It was a photo of my old peerage, the Gremory clan. It was taken about a week after the Rating Game against our brother, after everyone had recovered. I picked the frame up and looked at the photo. We were all there: Akeno and I, Issei, Rias, Koneko, Kiba, Gasper, Asia and Xenovia. These guys were probably the best friends I ever had.

After the Game, my brother had come to talk to me, like he asked. He explained everything he had to explain. He killed my parents because they were sorcerers. They were stealers of magic, to use as their own. Ryusei had said that if they discovered the power I had, they would've killed me for it.

But once I started to think about it, why didn't they harm my brother and his peerage? They were full of magic. I mean, Misaki has Swordbirth. What person wouldn't want that? But it seems my parents weren't very strong sorcerers. Ryusei threatened them if they ever touched his Peerage, so they kept away.

After we had finished talking, Ryusei had one more question to ask me. This time, he wasn't forcing me to join his Peerage. He was genuinely offering me a place. He had already dismissed one of his Rooks, to have a space ready if I wanted it. But before I could decline, Akeno jumped in and told me to go. I still don't know why. She had asked me to marry her, and she was trying to send me away? Why?

Even with my objections, Akeno got President to dismiss me. I would leave the next morning.

_FLASHBACK_

That night, I packed my stuff and got into Akeno's bed probably for the last time in a long, long time. She climbed in next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"He's your last family, Hiyoto. You should be with him, not us" she said.

"I don't want to leave you, though. I love you more than I love him. Why are you doing this?"

"It's what's best for you, Hiyoto. I'm sure I'll see you soon. I love you so much, don't think I'm doing this because I don't want to be with you, or anything like that. This is what's best for you."

I kissed her lips, and she slowly kissed back. I wrapped my arms around her and tucked her head under my chin.

"I don't want to let you go..."

"It's what is best for you... And my opinion won't change, Hiyoto. I'll come visit you soon..."

I fell asleep with her in my arms, and tears forming in my eyes.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was about 7 months ago. I was now in a hotel somewhere in Kyoto, recruiting a new Bishop for the Peerage. Ryusei had made me his second-in-command, and I also led all field misions. It was tiring, that's for sure. I barely have time to go to school, nowadays. It's annoying. I don't have any friends apart from Misaki, because of what I did in the Rating Game. Only Misaki forgave me, apart from my brother...

Then, my phone rang. I answered, and it was Rias.

"Hello? Do I have the right number? Hiyoto?"

"I'm here I'm here, Rias. Why are you calling?"

"You answered! Long time no see, Hiyoto! How are things?"

"Tiring. I'm trying to recruit a new Bishop today. What about you guys? How's Akeno?"

"Well, we still haven't filled your boots. We're good, apart from Akeno. She hasn't been the same since you left. But don't worry, it's not your fault. I wanted to ask if you could possibly come on vacation in summer? We're going into the Underworld. I would love you to come.."

"That sounds great, Rias. I will ask my brother about it. When is it?"

"Uh... tomorow... Please can you try and make it? Akeno needs to see you."

"Yeah I'll try my best..."

"Ok! See you soon Hiyoto! And you may not think it, but I missed you. Bye!"

She hung up and I collapsed onto the bed. Then, Misaki walked in.

"You ok, Hiyoto?"

"I'M NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES GET OUT!"

She laughed and turned away.

"Get dressed, stupid."

I put on some underwear and put a pair of black jeans on. I grabbed a white shirt and pulled a blue Cookie Monster jumper over my head. It was the one Akeno bought me, on our first date...

"So what did you come in here for?"

"I'm bored. I wanted to talk, that's all."

"Go talk with your brother."

"But I can't talk to him about the things I tell you. You know how he gets..."

I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair. Her brother is a pretty big douche-bag... Overprotective, too.

"Why don't we go shopping? I have some stuff to buy" I suggested.

"That sounds great, Hiyoto!" She said, hopping a little. She can overreact sometimes... "I'll go and get ready!"

She ran out of the room and I sat back down, looking at ther screensaver on my phone. It was the last picture Akeno and I had taken together.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Misaki always takes so long to get ready, I may aswell just take a nap. My mind slowly started to drift into a light sleep.

**Please review, follow and favorite to show me your support! Hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm going to try and write longer chapters from now on, so look forward to those.**

**I'm always open for ideas, guys! And I'm considering having Misaki as a significant character in the story from now on. She seems the happy type, doesn't she?**

**Thanks guys!**

**~Infern**


	21. Tomorowland?

**Hullo everyone, me again with another chapter! Enjoy people :D**

~Hiyoto POV~

"Hiyoto? Hiyotooo?"

I grunted and stuffed my face into my pillow.

"HIYOTO WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" Misaki screamed in my ear, making me jolt awake.

"Don't scream while I sleep, Misaki... I'd prefer a bucket of cold water" I said groggily, running a hand through my hair.

"I guess I'll do that next time then" She replied. "Now, aren't we going shopping?"

I forgot about that... I just wanna sleep now. But I said we would, so I guess I have to go...

"Ok, lemme just do my hair. I'll meet you in the lobby."

She smiled happily and ran out of the room. As she was running, I think I caught a shot of her panties. How did her brother let her wear such a short skirt?

I got up, and walked into the bathroom. I took the pot of styling putty I had on the side of the sink, lathered some of the contents on my hands and gave my hair a little volume. I washed my hands, grabbed my jacket, room key, wallet and phone and left.

I took the stairs down to the lobby and saw Misaki sat at one of the lobby sofas. I headed over without realizing she was talking to some guy.

"Hey Misak-"

She cut me off.

"Hiyoto! Uh, this is Rin, Rin Okumura. Rin, meet my brother Hiyoto!"

"But I'm not your bro-"

She gave me evil eyes.

"Hi, Rin. I'm Misaki's big bro, Hiyoto." We shook hands.

"You have a very cute sister, Hiyoto" He said, making Misaki blush. I shrugged.

"Yeah, she is pretty cute, I guess. Misaki we should really go-"

"Yeah, my brother and I have to head out now. Here's my number" she handed him a slip of paper. "Call me sometime?"

"Yeah, sure."

Without any other words said, Misaki grabbed my arm and left.

It was raining outside. I pulled my hood up, and Misaki did the same.

"You left for 2 minutes and you already found a guy to flirt with?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You sound like my brother..."

"I have no problem with it, just amazed you pulled a guy that quick is all."

She laughed and I smiled. I really liked her laugh. She locked arms with me and we headed off to the shops.

About 3 hours later, we returned. I had bought a couple new outfits and a new pair of high-tops. Misaki had a whole new wardrobe. Worst bit was, she made _me _pay for it all... little shit.

Misaki came to my room to help me pack. I had already called my brother who had said it was ok for me to go, so I had to pack now.

"I can't believe Ryusei is letting you go. I was _never_ allowed out _anywhere!_ It was so frustrating!" She cried, stamping her feet as she brought clothes over to my bed.

"The thing is, you can't be trusted to go out. You either get lost, or get too drunk and can't find your way home. Why else do you think I always come out with you, when you go out?"

She shrugged.

"I always thought you _wanted _to come with me... Not just to protect me, you douchebag..."

I laughed and hugged her. Eventually, her arms wrapped 'round me.

"I always enjoyed when we would go out together, ok? You're the closest I have to a sister. Protecting you would be my job, wouldn't it?"

Her head rested against my chest.

"Yeah, I guess it would be..." she sighed. "How long will you be gone for?"

I laughed. "What, are you gonna miss me? Is widdle baby Misa gonna miss mwee?"

"I'M NOT A BABY!" She shouted, stamping on my foot and almost breaking my toes. I pushed her onto the bed, and clutched my almost broken foot.

"That hurt!"

"YOU CALLED ME A BABY!"

"Can I call you Misa, then?"

"NO!"

"Someone's time of the month?"

"Don't make me break your other foot, you jerk." She got up and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

I laughed and hopped to my bed. I should really go apologize before I leave.

About an hour later, I had finished packing and was outside Misaki's door. I took a deep breath and knocked, preparing myself for a sword to slash at me.

But nothing happened. I knocked again and still didn't get a reply. She can't be asleep, it's too early...

I tested the doorhandle and managed to open the door. I walked down the small hallway into the bedroom.

"Misaki...?"

I walked further in and found her, curled on the bed.

"Go away, you douchebag..." she sniffled.

I sat down on her bed.

"Did I really upset you that bad?"

"What do you think, you dumby?" She sniffled and sat up. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry. I love you really. Maybe the 'time of the month ' joke was a little uncalled for..."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Can you stay in my room tonight, nii-san?" she only called me that when she was angry at her brother.

"Yeah, I guess I can. Though I'll have to get up early tomorow." I replied.

"That's fine... I just don't wanna be alone tonight..." she sniffled. "I'm sorry for being such a burden to you, nii-san..." she sat up properly again.

"You're no burden. Don't tell yourself that, please."

She smiled at me, then started getting changed into her pijamas right in front of me.

"Do you uh... Want me to leave the room?" I asked, my face red. I was looking at the floor.

"You don't like looking at my body?" She asked innocently. I knew she was messing with me. I went back to my room and grabbed some pijama bottoms. It was still raining, and it was quite cold.

I returned to Misaki's room and found her already in bed, on her phone. I got changed in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. What? I don't like having bad breath. I left the en-suite and sat on the bed. This was a common thing, Misaki asking me to keep her company at night. She suffered from nightmares all the time, and thought I was the only person she could go to.

Once I had sat down, she rolled over to hug my arm. I could tell she was tired. I stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

"Thank you.. nii-san..."

About 5 minutes later, I let Misaki fall gently onto the pillow. I got up and sat in the armchair in the corner of the room. I sat down, took my phone and checked my messages, while running a hand through my hair. I put my phone down and fell asleep shortly after. Tomorow, I'll be seeing my friends again. Tomorow, I'll be able to relax...

**Another chapter for you all! What did y'all think? Review, favorite and follow! Infern out.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a delay in an update. I'm going to try and post weekly from now, either on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. This isn't like what I used to do, where I was posting almost daily, but hopefully my chapters will be longer and better like this. So expect another chapter over the weekend, I'll try not let you readers down!**

~Hiyoto POV~

I woke up to the sound of an alarm coming from my phone. Still sat in the armchair in the corner of Misaki's room, I looked over to her bed to see if she was still asleep, or if she was already awake and immersed in texting random guys on her phone. That was what she usually did, anyway. But no, I was wrong. She must've woken in the night and decided to climb into my lap. I think she was giving me a dead leg, too. I shook her awake as she grunted.

"Oi, get of my leg. The longer you lay on me, the less I'll be able to feel it."

She yawned. "Are.. you saying I'm fa-..fat? Do I need to lose weight now?!"

I laughed, and pushed her off me. "You're the opposite of fat. If you were to lose more weight, you'd be anorexic. And even if you were a bit chubby, would it matter?"

She stood up and shrugged, then headed into the bathroom. I checked my phone, then played a couple games as I waited for her to emerge.

By the time she came out, I had almost fallen asleep. I had plenty of time before I had to leave though, which was good. I could've slept more...

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked well, healthy. My hair was still jet black, but I had started to develop volt yellow highlights. This was probably because of Grafle's power being used more frequently. That's what Grafl had said, anyway.

I didn't bother doing anything but washing my face. I would change clothes in my room, and then head to the lobby. Misaki was eager to see me out, so she came with me as I returned to grab my suit case and change. We went down to the lobby about half an hour later.

The reason we had chosen this hotel to camp out in was because even if on the surface it looked like a usual hotel, there were devils running it under the surface. We asked at the reception for a "Storage Room", and we were taken through a small backdoor, into what was practically a cargo container. Misaki summoned a magic circle for me and I stepped in.

"You're gonna come back straight after, right?"

"Yup."

"And you'll text me at least once every two days to let me know you're ok?"

"Yes mum."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll miss you Hiyoto.."

"Everyone misses me. It's impossible for anyone to live without me in their life." I replied. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Very mature."

She laughed and I teleported into what I expected to be Issei's room. Except it wasn't.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The room was ginormous, with a huge bed in the middle. There wasn't much else that I could see, it was quite dark. I was about to say something when-

"I don't CARE if you have bigger ones! Issei will still choose me! Size isn't everything!"

"But in Issei's case, size _is_ everything, isn't it, Issei?"

"Uh, yes President!" I heard Issei shout.

"Also Asia, Issei belongs to me. So even if he were to choose you, I could stop him."

"This isn't fair! Issei liked me before you!"

I coughed. The three looked towards me. Asia's eyes widened as she covered her oppai and dived onto Issei's chest. Rias simply crossed her arms, lifting her oppai a little higher.

"Hello again Hiyoto. Sorry about that, I didn't know you'd be teleporting he- Hiyoto? That isn't my face."

"Oh- uh sorry!" I looked up at her. "Sorry" I said again.

"Akeno won't like you staring at other girl's assets, you know.

"Yeah, I know.." I looked down at the floor to avoid staring again.

"Hey Hiyoto! Been so long man!" Issei said, getting out of bed to greet me. We high-fived, then hugged.

"Hiyoto, would you mind leaving until Asia and I can dress?"

I shook my head and left the room, then decided to explore this now huge house. What else has changed?

I retraced what I knew of the hallway to find my old room. I slowly opened the door in case she was asleep. But she wasn't.

"Hiyoto!" Akeno practically jumped on me and hugged me so hard I thought I couldn't breathe.

"I missed you so much.." she whispered in my ear.

"You think I didn't miss you?"

I carried her to the bed and sat down. She cuddled into my lap like she always used to.

"How have you been at school and stuff? Any guys hitting on you now I'm not around?"

"Well a few.. But I always turn them down anyway. I chose to love you and that won't change."

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What about you? Do you go to a new school now?" She asked

"Not really.. We have too many Rating Games to play, and my brother made me second in command, so I always have to lead raids and stuff... It's really tiring."

"Aww..." She cuddled me. "What about friends? Are you still hated by the Peerage?"

I sighed. "Only my brother and Misaki are nice to me. But I barely see my brother, so I'm always with Misaki anyway.."

She sat up. Oh god.

"Really? That's interesting."

"We never did anything.."

"I'm sure you didn't."

"No, I'm just saying. I wouldn't cheat on yo-"

"Fufu. You think I'm jealous? Ohh Hiyoto.." She stood up. "What would I have to be jealous about? Like you said. You aren't doing anything with her. Should I be worried?"

"N-no, of course not."

"Good." She smiled at me. "I love those highlights by the way. They really suit you."

She ran her hand through my hair. I grabbed her arm and pulled her onto me.

"You know I love you, and no one else, right?"

"Yes Hiyoto.. And I love you too..."

She rested her head on my chest as I layed back. I don't know how long we stayed here for. I was just so happy to have her back in my life, after seven goddamn months of work, and training with no rest. I was glad to be _home._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I think we fell asleep for a while, 'till I heard Rias come in to call us for breakfast. Akeno was dead to the world; she must've been waiting up for me. I layed her in bed and headed with Rias into the kitchen. I had only just realized how starving I was.

As I entered the kitchen, I was greeted with hugs from the whole peerage. Well, maybe not Gaspar. He isn't the hugging type. He isn't any type, really. I mean, even Koneko gave me a hug. But not Gaspar. Oh well.

Issei's mother sat me down next to Issei and plated me up a huge ammount of food, knowing I was hungry. I ate everything way too fast, and had a stomach ache shortly after.

"So guys, as you all know today is our last day before we head out. Please try to be on your behaviour, and Hiyoto, keep your head down. Half the school want to beat you up, ok?"

"Wait, why do I have to go in too?" I whined. I really didn't wanna go..

"Just so the guys know that Akeno is still with you. Maybe they will stop hitting on her, though it's unlikely."

I laughed, but understood.

"Kiba has brought you a spare uniform, you seem closer to his size than Issei. Also, please go and wake Akeno up, we can't be more late than we already are."

I grabbed the spare uniform from Kiba and went back to Akeno's room. She was still in the exact same place I had left her, so I shook her awake and got dressed. I went to leave when it was her turn, but she grabbed my arm.

"Are you already that shy of me again? We always got dressed together, silly!"

"Uh.. sorry?"

I sat back down on the bed and checked my phone. 2 messages and a missed call from Misaki... Oh well, I'll message her later.

Akeno grabbed my arm and we went back downstairs. We all said goodbye to Issei's parents and left.

Akeno linked arms with me as we walked down to school. It had been a pretty long time since I had gone to school. I was looking forward to it. Well, I was, until I saw _that _guy, and a few of his buddies. Well this was gonna be fun.

**What did ye all think? Any good? Once again, my apologies for no updates! If you feel I'm a bad story writer, tell me so I can go and cry in the corner :D**

**Anyway guys, PEACE!**


	23. Do I still Belong?

**Helloooo everyboday! Another chapter for you all! This may be posted on Sunday, though it could be Monday. Depends on how long my beta reader takes to get back to me, hehe. Well I hope you all enjoy! The reviews I recieved made my day, more of you should do it too :3**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Issei PoV

I saw Akeno's grip tighten on Hiyoto's arm as the group of students approached. Was this the guy Hiyoto beat up..?

"Where you been? Hiding from us like a lil pussy?" said the leader of the pack, slowly advancing.

"I moved."

"Where to?"

"Somewhere in Hokkaidō.."

"See, I never got to see you since we had our last meeting. There are a couple things I wanna sort out."

I saw Hiyoto smile as he removed his arm from Akeno's grip. He then dropped his bag on the floor.

"Sort out? You mean you wanna punch me in the face, right?"

"Extra points for intelligence!" the guy said. He clicked his fingers and two of his friends grabbed Hiyoto. I reached for him but President pulled me back

"What are you doing?!"

"He can handle it, Issei. Don't intervene."

"Yeah, perv boy! This has nothing to do with you!"

I looked around. No one was moving, they were just watching. Even Akeno had moved back, to let her boyfriend get beat up. What the hell?!

"Let's go to class guys. Hiyoto will have to be late today" Rias said. I reluctantly left the scene and followed everyone else.

"President, he can't use his powers, and there are 6 of them. He wont stand a chance!"

"They aren't going to murder him. It will be a few punches and that is it."

"But he is OUR FRIEND! Why should we leave him?!"

"Because he left us, Issei. Now come on, we can't go in too late." Rias said, ending the conversation. She left and I had to follow.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

~Hiyoto PoV~

I watched as my old Peerage left me. Issei didn't understand you cannot interfere with the wellbeing of a member of a diferent peerage to your own. This again makes me ask why Akeno sent me off. I could still be with them.

"So! Hiyoto, as you know, the last time we met I was... playing with her. And you punched me for it, didn't you? Well technically, I claimed Akeno before she had ever seen you. So I'm allowed to do that."

I spat at him. "Your mind is so messed up. One does not simply 'claim' a girl, douchebag."

"You should show me respect. I am your elder. You don't insult me and get away with it."

He sent a hook into my jaw that would've sent me to my knees if I wasn't being held up by these two goons. He then plunged his elbow into my stomach, forcing all the air out of my body. I tried to double over, to cover myself but I was still being held up.

"You hurt me, Hiyoto. I had a broken nose, thanks to you. Maybe I could, I dunno, return the favour?" He smirked as he sent his palm crunching into my nose. The blood began. I was slowly recovering from being without breath. The sooner, the better.

The guy then stamped on my left knee cap, and sent a roundhouse kick into the side of my stomach. The goons dropped me and I fell straight to the floor, where I recieved an endless amount of kicks and stamps. I couldn't cover over, either. They made sure that if I evem started to crawl into a ball, I would be straightened out again.

Why am I letting them do this? Only 6 of them, I could turn them into pulp. But something kept me down, waiting.

By the time they had finished with their fun, there was a warm pool of blood that my nose and injuries to my head had made. I was not in a good place at all.

"I feel so much better now... Ah... That was like quenching thirst on a hot day. Thanks for that Hiyoto! Hope to see you 'round sometime" the guy said, as they all left me on the floor. I struggled to my feet and almost passed out from the action. I sat down on a nearby bench and looked at myself. Boy, was I gonna bruise.

I waited 'till I could stand again, and slowly made my way to school. Once I got there, I found the closest bathroom and washed up. I took my bag and changed into a spare set of clothes I had. I then splashed water on my face, put the uniform in a bag and went to find Issei's class. As a visitor, I could bunk in any class I wanted. So I decided to see what my perverted friend was up to.

The class had a few new additions since I had left, and Issei was making a _great_ example of how to be a pervert. He was staring at their oppai from the corner of the room as the girls chatted. I went over to them and pointed him out, for which they thanked me and moved out of his sight. I then went over to Issei.

"Dude! What was that for?!"

"You have a nosebleed."

"You could've looked with me!"

"I have Akeno, who is pretty satisfactory."

"So you're never gonna look at other girls again? Not even the legendary PANTY SHOT?!"

"It depends on what panty shot we're talking about."

"I always knew you loved the panty shots, you perv."

We then sat down and talked about panties for a whole lesson. Only once the bell rang did Issei ask about what had happened. He always has such great priorities...

Once it was lunch time, we met back with my old peerage. Akeno sat next to me to "kiss my booboos" as everyone ate. Rias apologised for not stepping in, to which I told her to let go. Though Issei had a diferent approach. He was annoyed at Rias for not doing anything, even after she explained why. He stopped complaining, but was against it anyway.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, I stayed in Issei's class for the rest of the day. The douchebag was in Akeno's class, and I didn't want another run in with him. We then walked home, and Akeno stuck herself to me again. Kiba also walked to my left.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you" he started.

"It's not like you could. Don't worry about it."

"But we were like brothers! And then I just left you. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry.."

"Umm Kiba, why are you getting so worked up about this? I got beat up. It happens more than you know. Has Rias shown you any of the Rating Games I've played? Yeah, those are fun... But anyway, don't worry about it." I said as I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

We returned home, Koneko and I went to get something to eat and we grabbed our bags to teleport to the train. Akeno snuggled into my lap again, and used my chest as a pillow for a nap. I followed shortly after. There was just one thing I was thinking of, though. Do I still belong here? Maybe I don't...

**So! what did ye all think? Tell me in the reviews :3**

**Thanks for reading you guys :D**


	24. The Way Of The Oppai

**Damn son, I think the last time I wrote something for this story was like 10 months ago. Goddamn. Anyway, I'm hoping to revive the story as I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as enjoyed writing it. –Infern**

~Issei POV~

We boarded the weird space-train thingy at about 9 AM. Hiyoto had woken up much earlier than the rest of us and had gone straight to the sleeping quarters upon boarding. Amazingly, Akeno decided not to follow and instead went to spend time with the other. I sat on the sofa and tucked into the breakfast available. President then made herself comfortable next to me.

"Are you still angry at me for yesterday?" she prompted.

"Hiyoto is like my brother, President. I didn't want to leave him like that and I know you didn't either!"

"No, of course not. He served me very well and I am grateful. But he is no longer part of our peerage. You need to understand that now. His fate is in the hands of his own and his brother."

"I don't CARE!" It wasn't his choice to leave us. If a situation like that arises again I'm not standing by."

"Isse-"

"No, Rias. He's still family to me, but that must have changed for you" I concluded.

As I walked out the room, the train shuddered to a halt. Lights switched off and I heard Asia squeal.

"It must just be some technical issues" Rias stated "I'll go up to the driver cabin and check it out."

I attempted to blindly make my way to the sofa until I caught my tiny little toe on the table and cried out in pain and began to curse. Oh, so manly. In fact, my cry was manly enough to wake Hiyoto up and make him ask why Asia was screaming. I just kept quiet. I took my phone out and activated the flashlight to hopefully avoid any obstacles that might take away my dignity again. The train shook again and then literally disappeared. It was just us, the passengers and the wonderful sky. The floor was only like, I don't know, 200 feet below us? We began to fall until Akeno managed to slow us. We touched down safely, but after seeing what was waiting for us I'd much rather have crushed against the floor.

It was huge. Great big Golden tusks protruding from its mouth shining in the light of the rising sun. Its blood red scales looked as penetrable as a bunker in a bunker's bunker. I looked for President for orders on what to do- but she was nowhere to be seen.

"As President has disappeared, I will need to lead us! No rash movements people! We need to find a weakness- KONEKO!" Akeno screamed. Koneko had sprinted straight towards the thing and directly got smashed by the back of its fist.

"YOU BASTARD!" I summoned my gear and BOOSTed. Hiyoto had thought the same and summoned his balance-breaker as he flew towards it. The monster breathed fire as he approached. And it was at that moment, that Hiyoto knew, he f**ked up. The fire this thing threw was nothing ordinary, it was dragon fire. It ripped apart his armour and he slammed onto the ground. I ran over to him and dragged him out of the way of another burst of flames. Akeno ordered Kiba and Xenovia to distract as I pushed up my power in BOOSTs. I was just about to summon my Dragon Shot as Kiba and Xenovia split to avoid flames. It was only then that Rias appeared.

"You can stop now, Tannin!" She said to the massive dragon.

"But this is fun!"

Azazel also appeared. "Now now Tannin, you will have plenty of time to terrorize the young bunch later."

"What's the meaning of this, President?" Akeno asked.

"Well, I thought that this would be a good way of determining what training you all need" Azazel answered. "It was an elaborate way of catching you all of your guard, you see."

"What, and almost kill some of our members at the same time?! If you haven't realized, Koneko just got backhanded into oblivion by a damn dragon!" I began to shout.

President raised her hand as her familiar floated in with Koneko in her arms. She seemed injured but something must've broken her fall or there wouldn't be anything left of her.

"See? She's okay. I never planned to hurt any of you. Now stop crying Issei." Azazel chirped in.

"Come on everybody, we must discuss at my mother's home" Rias announced as she summoned a portal. We all stepped in as I helped Akeno drag Hiyoto over.

"He's fine Akeno. Just remember what Azazel said. Don't worry, 'kay?" I said, giving her a small hug. She kept quiet.

We appeared in the lobby of a large house where the smoking hot mother of President greeted us along with Rias' big brother and cousin. We all said our hellos (excluding Hiyoto and Koneko who were taken up to separate bedrooms to rest and recover) and ate dinner together. We then all headed up to the bathing room which was like as big as 3 public pools. Only Azazel and I were on one side while the girls bathed together in their own section. Gaspar didn't appear at all, being so self-conscious. It was here, in this very bathing area, where Azazel shared his masterful knowledge with me. He taught me… the way of the oppai.

**Is this enough for you guys to make up for the 10 months of no uploads? No, probably not. But I will make sure this is not the last. Hope you guys enjoyed, make sure you follow if you already haven't and leave a review to tell me what you think! Laters! Infern~**


	25. Back

**Ayy! New chappie for you all. Not as much reaction as I expected, but still appreciate the people who did take the time to review/follow. Anyway, on with the chapter. -Infern**

~Issei POV~

I was joined in bed by Asia and Xenovia. I attempted to kick them out to have a good rest but Asia started to bawl… I swear she's a lovestruck puppy sometimes. Well, if you can call it love. I have no idea what she seems to think. One day she wants me to hold her breast and the next she's all hiding under her hood if I walk by. Weirdness…

Anyway, I let them stay just to not be rude. No, definitely not because of how I had a great view of Xenovia's nipples, no! Of course I'm not like that. I was just being a great friend, eheh. They were complaining about how the living arrangements were too unnatural. Though I have a feeling that was just an excuse, seeing as how back at home they both share a room almost the same size as this, but oh well.

I woke up the next morning incredibly groggy. Asia had wrapped herself in my arm while Xenovia was balled up at my feet. I slowly lifted Asia before my arm went numb and snuck off to get breakfast.

"Oh hey, Hiyoto! Feeling better now bud?" I asked upon seeing him at the table, arm in arm with Akeno.

"Yeah, not too bad. Still feel pain but that's more internal. Wounds are all good man" He replied.

The three of us continued to chat as the others began to appear too. Eventually, Asia and Xenovia had managed to find their ways through the 'unnatural' surroundings and made it to breakfast before President and Azazel appeared.

"So, today is going to be the beginning of our new training regime!" Azazel announced, a little too happily. "Rias and I have worked quite hard on bringing everyone their own routine, and I'm sure you will all follow it as if it is the law!" He continued "Or you will be punished- now what's for breakfast?"

"I do expect you all to keep to this training regime. We have been slacking as I'm sure you all know. Khaos Brigade haven't simply disappeared, they _will_ be back. And if we are not ready, we will perish. So work as if your life depends on it!" Rias finished. She sat herself down next to me and tucked into a bowl of rice.

"Inspirational speech that was" I whispered to her. The kick I received back was not worth the sarcasm.

Azazel passed out the timetable sheets with his super cool rocket arm and everyone began to discuss what they would be doing- except Hiyoto. I had completely forgotten he wasn't with us anymore. I then whispered to Rias again.

"What about Hiyoto, President?"

"How many more times must I explain? Should I spell it out? Bakana…" She replied.

"Hiyoto left, Issei. He is no longer in this peerage. Having him train with us would be like handing over our strategies to the opponent in war."

"Hiyoto is an opponent?"

"What? No, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Well how _did_ you mean it then?"

"STOP IT!" she shouted, startling everyone. Any existing chatter simply died out. She then stood up and stormed out.

"President!" I ran after her. I didn't like upsetting President…

She stopped in the hallway and turned around. Her head hanging in shame. Her lustrous crimson locks laid still as tears welled up in her eyes. I slowly made my way over and took her into my arms.

"I want Hiyoto to come back as much as you do, Issei… Please understand that. I still consider him part of the family, as I do with all our members… Just, please…" She said to me. Her tears soaking into my t-shirt. To see her cry… was pain in its entirety.


	26. The Revelation

**Hey peoples! Welcome back to teleshopping where we revisit these amazing emerald redstone lamps that definitely make you more awesome than others. Enjoy!**

~Hiyoto POV~

Rias had just stormed off as Akeno began to ask what I would be up to while she was training. The awkward silence that followed their departure was eventually broken by the sound of chatting.

"Well… for firsts maybe don't check my browser history?" I laughed as she slapped my arm.

"No, you should save your energy for later. If you know what I mean" she whispered and winked. Small nosebleed occurred.

"Anyway, I'll probably go to the gym here and rack up some hours on like Destiny or something… new expansion just came out too" I said while smiling. She kissed me.

"I love your nerdiness Hiyoto. Makes you seem so cute and inexperienced. Fufu... But anyway, just enjoy this time okay? I'll be home in the evenings and at lunch."

"Okay baby."

"Love you" she whispered

"Love you too" I said back, enclosing her in my arms.

Everyone headed out at 10 am sharp. Akeno kissed me goodbye and I returned to my room to get changed into gym gear. I passed Rias' study on the way and did something a little naughty though… There was a folder on her desk which had a very… interesting title. I just had to peek. Turns out, she seemed to have an event planned that involved my brother and I. I almost crapped myself as someone appeared at the door.

"This is a private study, Hiyoto" Rias announced.

"I'm sorry Rias, I saw the title and-"

"I understand. Yes, the file is about you. Would you like me to explain?"

"Well, I would, yes."

"I'm sure you know we did not want you to leave us. I never did, anyway. But it was what had to be done. I'm not sure if you remember that _Sword Birth _girl talking to a person called Rin Okumura by any chance?"

"I do."

"Well, he's powerful. Very powerful. To us, anyway. To any monster of our being, he is lethal."

"He's an exorcist?"

"Precisely. But not how you'd expect." Rias came and sat down. "He is the son of Satan."

"Wait, I swear there are 4 Satans?"

"No, his father is the lord Satan. The Satan that brought us into existence. Anyway, this makes him incredibly powerful. And of course, being an exorcist means he already has some lethality on us. But being the son of one of the most powerful beings in existence could put him up to the level of the four great Satans together."

"More powerful than Sirzechs?!"

Rias sighed. "Why does everyone seem to think my onii-chan is so powerful? I used to beat him up _aaaaaall_ the time."

"But Rias, where do I come into this?" I asked. Am I just bait or something?

"Hiyoto. You, Issei and that White Dragon are potentially the 3 most powerful beings that will exist in our lifetime. With someone like him out of the equation there would be no reason as to how our beings could go extinct. But while he still exists…"

"So we need to kill him?"

"Not necessarily. If he can be convinced to join our race, all the better. But if it has to come to it, yes, we would kill him."

"I'm just struggling to understand why I couldn't have stayed here while all this happened."

"Onii-chan insisted. He presumed the only way you would be able to keep into the plan was if you didn't know what would have to happen."

"So I'm either bait or it involves me dying, right?"

"I'll let you think about that one" she responded, flashing a cheeky smile. She then stood up, walked over and hugged me ever so tightly.

"I do love you, Hiyoto. I consider you one of my own. Do not forget that. And once this… article has been taken care of, you may return to us if you wish."

"…Your hair smells really nice"

She sighed. "Did you not listen to what I just said?"

"Blah blah blah, article finished, return if I wish."

She slapped my head.

"I do love you too, Rias." I replied as I hugged her back.

***Insert one of those fancy page break thingies here***

Akeno came back into our room at almost 9 pm. She immediately collapsed on the bed and laid there for a good few minutes before even saying anything. I just left her to it and kept focus on the video game.

"Dinners… ready…" She told me. I only just managed to hear her through the pillow.

"Tough training session huh?"

She sat up. "I can't feel my anything right now."

"I'll carry you to dinner. Or do you wanna eat here?"

"The carry sounds nice…"

I smiled. Shutting off the video game, I scooped her into my arms and carried her princess style into the dining room. Only Kiba and Asia had shown up, so the table was very quiet. As we ate, Akeno rested her head on my shoulder. It was such a nice feeling to be back, to have her back in my arms. And once this article is sorted, maybe then, I could finally get around to using this ring.

**YAY! NEW CHAP! ALSO, REMEMBER TO CALL 9353319834 FOR YOUR FREE* EMERALD REDSTONE LAMP TODAY!**

***Quantities of 'free' include **$2000

**Peace! –Infern**

**Also, quick shoutout to AJ who left a very extensive review on the last chapter. If you would like to create an account and PM me, we could discuss.**


	27. Sora Returns! Kind of

**Soooo! Wussup guys!? You all looking forward to this next chappie? Hope you are!**

**~Hiyoto POV~**

Panda. Panda. Panda. Panda panda panda panda. Ahem. Akeno and I had retired to bed quite early due to her tiredness. She passed out almost as soon as hitting the bed, so I was left to listen to my music while playing video games with earphones in. I was in a party with my good ol' friend Sora who had _deeply _missed me while I was gone (he was very happy to be able to perv on Akeno and not get punched for it). But secretly I had missed him too. He was one of the first friends I made starting school and was always very loyal. We were discussing a catch-up meeting.

"Um… Where should we go? You got any idea or shall I decide?" He asked. We had been talking for the last hour and a half.

"I honestly don't mind. But don't pick something dumb like a porn movie marathon"

"Damn."

"You pervert."

"You'd be the same if girls didn't flock to your every gesture."

"But they do"

"Yeah but- OH GO AWAY!"

He had just died in-game. I had to go and revive his ass before we lost the match.

"THESE GUYS ARE HACKING HIYOTO!"

"They're probably not."

"THEY ARE! HE SHOT ME THROUGH A WALL!"

"Sora, calm yourself."

"NO!"

"Well then I guess…"

"What?"

"Well I mean, my fries _could_ use your salt."

He said some bad words I will never repeat in my life. Sorry about that, mother. Once he had calmed down we managed to scrape the win 5-4. He got even saltier when rewards dropped and he got nothing while I got one of the best drops possible. Salt. Salt everywhere.

"Well how about this" I began, attempting to change the subject. "We could meet up at either my house or your house, set up our gear and just like pull an all-nighter. What do you think?"

"Probably our best idea yet."

"Issei might want to come."

"Ugh, really? I don't like that guy."

"How come?"

"He's just a pervert."

I snorted.

"What?"

"You can talk."

"Okay, I admit that I'm pretty perverted, but he's worse."

I snorted again, but much louder.

"Can you stop that? Anyway, I gotta go now. We will talk tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, cool. Cya dude."

Silence. It was at times like this that it dawned on me how much I had actually left behind. It was sad. I missed having friends like Issei and Sora. People to talk to. Yes, I had my brother and I guess Misaki, but my brother was always pretty busy and well, Misaki's a girl. Would be a pretty awkward conversation on like debating whether to shave or not to shave down there.

I ended up getting pretty bored after Sora had gone offline and shut the console off at around 11. I walked into our en-suite bathroom and took a shower. It had been a growing habit of mine to literally sit down and let the water run for no apparent reason, but it was always very calming and a nice way to think about things. I got back out about 15 minutes later, towel dried my increasingly blond hair and brushed my teeth before getting into bed next to Akeno. I wrapped my arms around her waist and became the big spoon. It was only a few minutes later that I was fast asleep.

_The next morning_

By the time I had woken up, Akeno was already gone. A note had been left on the pillow. _'Didn't want to wake you up, you looked like you needed the sleep' _it read. '_I saved you some breakfast. See you tonight! Akeno 3'._

I swear she was supposed to be one of the most sadistic people alive? This was sweet enough to make even little Koneko puke, and she had one hell of a sweet tooth. Well, as far as Akeno goes in terms of sweet. Rolling out of bed, I crawled into some jeans and a t-shirt and headed downstairs to have breakfast. Downstairs, I ran into Rias' mother. Literally. I was on my phone and walked straight into her.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!"

"No no, accidents happen. I see you're finally awake? There is some breakfast left for you."

"Yes, Akeno left me a note. Thank you very much…" I bowed. She began to walk away as I called her.

"Excuse me, but is there anything I might be able to help you with around the house? I don't want to feel like I'm some dead weight."

She smiled.

"Of course, dear. You can start by helping me in the garden. I'll be doing a new flower bed. Come meet me after you've eaten." She finished, and left.

**Not much of an author note here. Haven't got anything to say… XD. Who's POV shall I right in next? See y'all later! Infern~**


	28. The Sweet Tooth

**Hello peoples! It is moi. Welcome back to a new chappie. Hope you all enjoy!**

~Koneko POV~

Hmmmmmmm… A slice of cheesecake would be good right now. This training was all so much work. I had been paired with Kiba and the other sword girl. I can't really remember her name. I don't like her much. It was… Xena? No.. Genova? Maybe it was Genova. Yes. Genova. Anyway, Kiba, Genova and I were training. I was mainly learning how to strength block against weapons which made my arms hurt, while they learnt new sword techniques for close quarter combat. Genova was being mean. She wasn't fighting like we were told to. She kept getting upset and crying when I punched her. Is that a new technique of hers? Ah, I don't know anymore. It's so hot I cannot think straight. A popsicle would be nice…

"Ahhh, Xenovia. You need to stop crying!" Kiba said. He was hugging her as she sat on the floor.

"If Koneko stop punching me!"

"That's part of the training…" I said. Doesn't she know this?

"Koneko, be nice." Kiba interjected.

"This is nice. You know what mean is, Kiba-san." His hands went to his groin.

I giggled in my head. Yes, I giggle. Did you not know? How rude. I do have a sense of humor.

"Just get up, Xenovia. I know you're stronger than this." Kiba encouraged. He's cute when he gets emotive. Genova- wait no- _Xenovia _(weird name..) got back up and we started again. She slashed as I dodged and attempted to sweep her legs. She dug her blade into the ground and my shins hit holy steel. Owie. But she couldn't get the blade back out, so I punched her in the nose. She started to cry again.

"Okay Koneko, that wasn't very nice." Kiba began. "You can't be punching people in the nose."

"But it was a punisher…"

"This isn't one of your fighting games, Koneko."

"Then why did I become a fighter…"

I enjoy fighting games. Did you not know that? It's like you don't know me. That upsets me. Now I want a chocolate bar. Chocolate is a very nice way to cheer up sometimes. Did you not know that?

You're probably thinking that that is my catchphrase. Well, it is… in my head. Did you not know that?

Haha. That sounds fun to say.

"Did you not know that?"

"Sorry?" Kiba replied, startled. Oops. I had interrupted them.

"Oh. Nothing. Sorry."

They went back to sparring. I continued to wonder what to have for dessert. So far, this was my list:

Chocolate bar, Orange popsicle, lemon cheesecake slice, Eton mess, chocolate fudge sundae, strawberry milkshake, sweeties, sponge cake and custard, apple.

Now I'm hungry.

Ooh, Hiyoto was going to teach me Marth on Super Smash 4 today. That will be fun. I might share a bit of my chocolate bar with him to say thank you. He was always better than me at these games. I admired him for that. Did you not know that? Issei and Hiyoto are the only people that have the privileges of my hugs. But Issei's hugs were always the best. You'd know that if you ever hugged him. But I guess you haven't.

I ended up wandering off while Kiba and… Xenovia? Yes, Xenovia clashed swords. They wouldn't mind. I just want a chocolate bar. I came through the garden and noticed Hiyoto lugging huge bags of soil around while Rias' mother potted plants. That was weird.

"Hiyotou?" I called out, almost inaudibly. He has a special talent when it comes to hearing me.

"Oh, hey Koneko. How come you aren't training?"

"I got bored… and hungry."

"There is some sweet stuff in the pantry in the kitchen little one." Venelana popped in.

"Thank you grandmother…" I said once again almost inaudibly. She also had the talent of hearing me.

"Here, I'll come with you. Would you like a drink, Venelana?" Hiyoto said. He is a very sweet person. He deserves a whole chocolate bar for that.

"Just some water would be lovely, thank you."

He dumped the last bag of soil and we walked together back through the large house to the kitchen. I hugged his arm as we walked. He was nice and comforting. Once we got to the kitchen, he set up a little tray with a jug of water and 3 glasses. I went into the pantry and pulled out a Hershey's bar. Cookies and Crème… yum. He also poured a glass of orange juice with some ice in and sipped as we walked back to the garden. I nibbled on my Hershey's bar.

"You still want to learn Marth tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"We can start after dinner if you want. I already checked with Akeno, and she doesn't mind me spending the evening without her. She's like my mother sometimes, I swear."

"It's because she cares, Hiyoto-san." I replied. He smiled.

"Yeah, she does."


	29. Don't Really Know

**Whut is up people? Bringing you all a new chapter. The Koneko POV got a lot more support than I expected, so expect another one soon! I also want to let you know, I really don't want to write an Issei POV chapter until their training has come to a halt and whatnot. **

~Hiyoto POV~

It took a couple hours of work in the garden along with about 5 drink breaks to finish the piece of flowerbed Venelana and I had been working on. Oh, and Koneko helped too. She made me, Kiba and Xenovia promise not to tell Rias about how she bunked training. We all agreed, some *cough*Xenovia*cough* a little more reluctant than others. She didn't even need to ask Venelana, as she adored Koneko and would never want to get her in trouble. Venelana gave me a very big hug in return for the help and suggested I help out more if I have nothing else to do. I agreed; I mean I really felt useful for the first time in a while and it was a nice feeling.

I returned to my room to find Akeno already napping in bed. She seemed to be getting progressively more tired as the days go by. It was upsetting because I really had come here to spend time with everyone and it seems like my only friend right now is my PlayStation. Such a nerd, huh?

I flopped onto the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She turned and began to lay on my chest. Her much favoured position. Well, my chest _is _just like totally ripped and stuff. So how would she not love it? I poked her in the side of the stomach in an attempt to wake her up, but received a swift slap to… a place I shall not mention for the benefit of the cringe factor of the readers. I decided that poking her was not a good idea. So, I grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the sink. I slowly walked back over to her. She was now sleeping face down, so I pulled up the back of her shirt and slowly dribbled the water down her back. There was a slight delay in her reaction but as soon as it reached her bottom half she sprang up, glaring at me with a look of complete evil.

"Hiyoto Kenshi, I will _murder _you." She announced, springing at me. My first instinct was to throw the rest of the water at her. It all connected. She landed on the floor and looked at me again, her clothes and hair wet and her face dripping.

"Holy crap, I really do make you wet!" I shouted.

She did not like the comment.

It was at this moment, I realized, I had f**ked up. Again.

"Akeno please! I just tried to wake you up!"

I was running down the hallway now. Great sparks of electricity flew past me, singeing the hair on my head.

"Don't take it so seriously!" I shouted again. More electricity flew around. I decided to play a nice move, and completely stopped in my tracks. I turned and got a full piece of Akeno in the face. I had to become her cushion as we hit the ground. Luckily, part of some training that I had done was to avoid taking major blows upon falling, and I knew how to shield my head. Without it, a headache would've been inevitable.

"Baka…" She muttered, slumping her head down onto me.

After a few minutes of laying on the floor, I got to my feet and helped her up as we returned to the bedroom.

"That was a real dick move, Hiyoto."

"Yeah, but you still love me."

"… You know me so well" She whispered.

We kissed as we entered back into our room to find Koneko sitting cross-legged on our bed with a popsicle.

"When the heck did you get in here, Koneko?" I asked.

"The door was open and I wanted to talk to Hiyoto-san. Did you not know that?"

Akeno began to smile and sat down next to her.

"You want to play with him, right? You guys have that Smash thing tonight, don't you?"

Koneko nodded.

"Am I okay to watch? I want to start playing some games with Hiyoto and… I think I would learn better from someone who isn't just trying to impress me for sex."

She nodded again.

"Yay!"

I started the Wii up and inserted the game disc. We were going to have a warm up fight before starting proper duels.

"Who do you want to be, Akeno?" I asked.

"Um… maybe Fox. Yeah, Fox."

I chose Zero Suit Samus, my absolute most amazing character and (don't tell Akeno) bae, while Koneko took Mew Two.

To make a long story short, we had so much fun we didn't go to bed until about 3 AM. Welp, GG sleep.

**So! Did you all enjoy? Any questions? Make sure to follow and review! Cya guys.**


	30. Games And more Games Gotta love Games

**Heya guys! It's me again with a pretty delayed chapter. Been quite busy with exams and whatnot so I do apologize. Now onwards!**

~Hiyoto POV~

I was incredibly tired upon waking up to Akeno moaning at me. 7 am. She had had just 4 hours sleep after our game marathon last night and wanted me to feel the pain with her.

After almost kicking me out of bed, we went down to breakfast together. I went for a more foreign option of food and had a croissant with raspberry jam and a small cup of coffee. The chatter around the table was unreal for such an early start (at least in my book), while Akeno, Koneko and I all put our heads in our hands trying to not fall asleep. Issei came over and slapped me on the back, making me spill a little coffee on my lap. I cursed and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" He said rubbing his stomach.

"You got coffee on my trousers. It burns and stains."

"Oh, whoops. Are you okay? You really don't seem yourself.."

"Just tired, that's all."

He slapped me on the back again making me spill more coffee. God I hate Issei sometimes. I sipped the rest of the coffee and leaned back in the seat. Akeno then leant on my shoulder. She nibbled my croissant as I rested my eyes, the cheeky so and so.

Once everyone had finished eating, Rias decided to announce we would be having a dinner the following night. At said dinner, many special high ranking Devils would be attending so she made us promise to be on our best behaviour. And in return, we would get lollipops! Nah, she threatened us with 100 laps of the track that was in the training area. Ah, thou shall be a great mother one day Rias.

Akeno gave me a kiss on the cheek and took the rest of my damn croissant as she and the others left for training. I sighed and wandered back into the kitchen, turned the oven on and got another croissant ready. I took my phone out for the first time in about a week and turned it on as I waited. About 84 messages popped up from Misaki and I also had a missed call from my brother. I am _so _popular.

I walked back into my bedroom alone, munching the croissant. I slapped the on button on the PS4 and laid down on the bed. When I was invited on a holiday, I definitely didn't expect to be holed up in a room on a playstation all day. Hopefully everyone would get some time off this week so I could actually spend some time with the family I had to leave all that time ago.

Sora was online, so I grabbed my headset and invited him to a party. He joined about five minutes later.

"Whaddup Hiyoto?"

"You alright Sora?"

"Yeah not bad. Yourself?"

"Really, _really_ tired. I woke up at 7 after going to bed at 3. Well, I didn't wake up, but Akeno more removed me from bed and dragged me to breakfast."

"Well, at least you _have_ a girl to kick you out of bed.."

"You're really still single? Dude you have like every single girl waiting for you at the door!"

"Eh… I dunno. Doesn't really feel right. I don't know why, but I guess I haven't found someone who really appeals to me."

"You'll find him somewhere"

"Him?"

"Oh, you aren't gay?"

"No!"

"Well I just-"

"I am not gay Hiyoto! I like girls, I just haven't found the right one yet!"

"Okay, okay, chill. Wanna do trials? I want to try for another doctrine."

"You already have a god roll dude." (An auto rifle with good perks for you non-Destiny players)

"Yeah, but it's just to piss you off"

"I hate you."

"I know you do."

He joined me in the lobby and we invited another one of our online friends. We all bought a passage and got started.

Three hours later, and we had gone flawless twice (winning 9 matches without a loss, again for all you non-Destiny bros) and completed all our bounties. I had gotten another decent roll Doctrine of Passing and Sora had gotten another couple kilos of salt from my success.

"Can we just do strikes? I can't even anymore."

"Can you odd?"

"I'll kill you."

We started matchmaking and blasted through the first few strikes. Sora finally got a special item I had been trying so hard to get and thought it was nice to rub in my face. At least I know what it feels like now, he said.

Before I knew it, everyone was returning from training so I said goodbye to Sora and shut the console off.

I went out into the dining room and sat myself between Akeno and Kiba. Kiba and I discussed about the new game Overwatch finally being released, and thought about doing a marathon once we both secured copies. Kiba wasn't always the video game type, but sucked up to anything produced by Blizzard. Such a Heroes of the Storm addict, he is. We also enjoyed discussing literature together, both being very obsessed with some mutual authors. Whenever I wanted a very political debate on any matter, Kiba was always there to entertain. And our debates have lasted for HOURS. One time, on a Skype call while I was back with my brother, we had to go to bed and continue in the morning, even though we started at 11 AM. It was bad, I know. Amazing how a simple conversation on whether cross platforming should be introduced to games like CoD can spiral into something as big as a 14 hour discussion. Akeno rested her head on my shoulder as we talked. Our gaming chit chat had made her sleepy, it seems. I finished eating and told Kiba we could continue our conversation tomorrow. I picked Akeno up and carried her princess-in-distress style to our bedroom.

"You sorted your outfit out for tomorrow yet?" She asked.

"Not really. I'll just wear some black tux and be done with it."

"You have to take _some_ pride in how you look baby. Or I won't bother showing up with you as my date" she responded, winking.

"And who else would you go with then?"

"There are many… interested voluteers."

I took her by the waist and laid her down, my hands on either side of her.

"There will be no need for any of that, I assure you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck as we started to kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you too…"

**~Infern**


	31. The Boredom

**Heya guys! Tis I, Infern bringing you all a new chappie! Enjoy.**

**~Hiyoto POV~**

Akeno was kind this morning and didn't bother waking me up early. Everyone had left beforehand, so I didn't have anyone to talk to. Rias' mother had also gone out somewhere (don't ask me, I don't know where) so I was completely alone. I walked into the kitchen and found a cup of miso soup in a flask with a small post-it note stuck on it that read "Hiyoto~". Gee, wonder who that's from. I picked up the cup and began to sip. The warmth felt comforting in my hands. I took it back into our bedroom where I got dressed and turned the PS4 on, Sipping the soup slowly as I did each mundane task. It tasted oh so good. As the PS4 started I went on my phone and called Misaki. She answered within the first two rings. Always on her phone, that girl.

"Omahlife, why have you not called me in all this time?!"

"It's been like 4 days. Chill out Misaki"

"Hey, I care. Is that a problem for you?"

"No…"

"Then stop getting so annoyed. I didn't even get a message from you to tell me you were safe you dummy!"

"Well I am safe. So don't worry."

We talked for another 15 minutes, she scolded me for another 10 of those. She had admitted to missing me while I was gone so I told her she could call me when she liked. Hopefully that wasn't a mistake.

After our phone call, I hopped into my most adored game named Destiny. Damn, I freaking love this game. I had grinded up a LOT of ingame currency to buy a new gun being sold by a vendor, which had an almost perfect roll of perks. The name of the gun was Hawksaw, a 3-shot burst primary rifle. The perks on this particular vendor version almost maxed the stability, making it literally a gun of just pulling the trigger and watch the peoples die. I'm amazed that the creators decided to make this roll so easily obtainable, especially just after they nerfed the 'pulse' style guns to make full auto guns more popular. I then jumped into a party with Sora to start grinding a new PvP event that had started. We were both using almost identical loadouts and decided to do a few challenges to make the grinding fun. The loser would have to give the winner 5$ worth of items on another game we both played. The first match played a gamestyle of melee-ing only, in which he managed to win by 2 kills. I reluctantly (and saltily) sent him the items. Our next round was secondaries only, which I utterly destroyed him in. He simply sent back the items I had given him, the cheeky little bugger. We went through a few more challenges, with eventually him managing to profit by about 10$. For once, Sora had beaten me. And I congratulated him on it. We compared our rewards from the event and finished off with doing a few daily challenges and whatnot to gain some more ingame currency. This took us a good 4 hours, and I was _very _hungry once we had finished the challenges.

I went back into the kitchen, fried some bacon, cooked some potato waffles, slabbed some hot sauce and tomato sauce on the side and ate at the table all alone. Foreign food like this would have made my mother scowl very passionately. I poured myself a glass of sake from a bottle under in the cooler under the work top and drunk it at the table again. It tasted good, must've been quality sake. I poured two more glasses after and then returned to the bedroom. I decided to shower as we were going out tonight and chose a few things to wear. I was keeping it quite simple, just a plain white shirt, black silk tie and black trousers with a black suit jacket. Quite a change from my usual tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt combo, but still felt nice to wear and looked natural on me. At least that was what I had been told. I would wait for everyone to return to get dressed, so in the mean time I returned to the PS4 to play more Destiny. I didn't do much, in all fairness. I ran through a few random story missions, farmed some upgrade materials and just killed a few mobs. Nice way to pass the time, at least. After an hour or so of it, I just went online to do some PVP and got a really nice armour chest piece with a perfect roll to accommodate to my grenadier playstyle. I maxed it out and levelled it up. That was when Akeno walked into the room and headed straight for the shower. My nose picked up a hint of charred hair as she passed. I turned the TV off and walked into the bathroom just behind her.

"Something wrong, baby?" I asked. I heard a sigh come from the shower.

"Just tired… And training was hard."

"Well, you don't get better over night. If you want to become even better than you already are, you're gonna have to push yourself."

"Yeah, but today was just unproductive. I didn't feel like I was getting any better, you know?"

"Those days happen."

She sighed again. I heard the click of a shampoo bottle open and close as she proceeded to scrub her hair.

"You want to come in with me?" She asked. I could hear the seductive tone in her voice.

"Did you even have to ask?"

**-Infern**


End file.
